El para Ella y Ella para El 11
by Missy Lan
Summary: Primer fan fic de la serie, para los seguidores del FubuHaru Haruna y Fubuki mantienen una relación algo extraña pues ocultan algo, pero que pasaría si alguien quisiera llamar la atencion del joven peli plata? Kidou acertara en sus pensamientos o no?
1. Chapter 1

**EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL**

* * *

**FICHA TECNICA:**

**FANFIC**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**SINOPSIS:**

Haruna y Fubuki mantienen una relación algo inusual a la vista de sus amigos y personas que lo notan, abriendo paso así a una cadena de situaciones insólitas y malentendidos para muchos… y al fin la pregunta es siempre; ¿qué son realmente? La aparición de un tercero que intentará a toda costa llamar la atención del joven peli plata será el inicio de una odisea diaria para quienes queden involucrados.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01:**

**Ciudad Inazuma: **

El verano estaba acabando en la ciudad, eso anunciaba algunos cambios dentro de la secundaria Raimon, debido a factores externos la escuela se encontraba en busca de personal docente así fuera temporal para acabar el año… varios de los profesores de planta habían sido nombrados para ir a otras instituciones de la capital y otros debían terminar maestrías o posgrados, entre la temporada de otoño e invierno.

- ¿Cómo vas con las entrevistas? – pregunta el director –

- Digamos que no tan bien como esperaba –

- ¿Pasa algo con los aspirantes? –

- No – respondió enseguida el coordinador – solo que faltan personas, en esta temporada es algo difícil, conseguir maestros que puedan suplir a los otros –

- Lo entiendo – decía el director - ¿has intentado llamar a Otonashi – sensei?

- Pues la verdad no estoy seguro si pueda venir temporalmente al menos – repuso el otro algo dudoso –

- Pregúntale, no pierdes nada –

- Como diga, señor director - dijo – entonces seguiré –

Se despidió y salió de la oficina para continuar su labor de selección, que al parecer, no era tan concurrida.

Mientras tanto, algunos del equipo de soccer estaban reunidos, en uno de los salones de la escuela…

- ¿No les parece algo difícil tener profesores nuevos así como va el año? – preguntaba Kirino un poco serio –

- Bueno eso depende de cómo sea el nuevo profesor – decía Hamano – tu sabes cuáles son los tipos de senseis que hay en todas partes – dijo haciendo vueltas con su dedo índice –

- Desde luego – replico el peli rosa – no necesito que lo repitas –

- No iba a hacerlo –

- Menos mal – dijo por lo bajo Kurama –

- Escuché eso - reclamó Hamano enseguida –

Los demás que estaban allí rieron enseguida ante la mofa que los otros le hacían al chico….

- No se burlen – replicaba cruzándose de brazos serio – siempre hablo en serio con ese tema –

- Claro – decía Sangoku – nadie ha dicho lo contrario –

En el primer piso, Tenma y los otros que estaban en primer año, tenían clase de algebra, eran del grupo de profesores que se mantenían en su trabajo, los demás ya se habían ido…

¿Por qué Misaki-sensei no fue de viaje tambien? – se preguntaba el chico mientras escribía en su cuaderno –

A la par de él estaba Shinsuke, notando su expresión de intranquilidad y preocupación….

**-/ -**

**Hokkaido:**

Era la casi media mañana, y un celular, sonaba en la sala de una casa, rompiendo el silencio que había….

- ¿Diga? – contesto un joven peli plata –

- Disculpe, ¿podría hablar con Otonashi? – preguntó la voz de la otra línea – es de parte del Instituto Raimon –

- Ah, un momento – dijo el joven y subió hasta llegar una sala de estudio –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta una joven de cabello azul –

- Te llaman del instituto Raimon, Otonashi-san – dijo lo ultimo casi en risas –

- Chistoso – dijo mientras le quitaba el teléfono - ¿Diga?, si, aquí estoy, ¿pasa algo? – iba respondiendo conforme el otro interlocutor preguntaba – bueno no estoy segura que pueda…. Pero si me dan hasta primera de hora de mañana les daré una respuesta definitiva - decía mientras miraba a la ventana – entonces les llamó mañana – dijo y colgó –

Subió sus lentes y fue en busca del joven que había salido desde que ella empezó a hablar…

- ¿Por qué bajaste? – le pregunta ella algo seria –

- Estabas ocupada, no quería molestarte – respondió mientras tomaba un poco de té y lo colocaba en la mesa –

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que nunca me molestarás? – pregunta enérgicamente mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo – sabes no sé si lo haces por jugar o es en serio, no deberías ser tan tímido conmigo –

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo él entre risas –

- Tonto – le dijo ella mientras lo empujaba al sofá – pero bueno, ahora debemos hablar de otro asunto – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado – es sobre la llamada –

- ¿Por qué te llamaron de Raimon? –

- Quieren que vaya y reemplace y a uno de los profesores que tuvieron que irse – decía ella mientras suspiraba un poco –

- Ya veo – dijo él - ¿y qué les dijiste? –

- Quedé en llamarlos mañana temprano – dijo mientras le miraba –

- Podrías ir – dijo ingenuamente él – la convocatoria de la secundaria es hasta noviembre – explicaba – bueno eso lo sabes ya, así podrías hacer algo mientras tanto –

- Mmmm , lo pones fácil – replicaba ella –

- Solo serán tres meses – decía él –

- ¿Y tú? ¿qué pasará contigo? –

- ¿Yo? – preguntaba confuso - ¿qué tengo que ver? –

- Todo – dijo ella – no quiero dejarte aquí solo –

- Estaré bien – dijo sonriendo – puedo hacer horas extras si te preocupa que esté mucho tiempo solo –

- No me refiero a eso – replicó seria –

- Si aceptas, te iré a visitar seguido – propuso mientras le tomaba la mano – será como en los viejos tiempos –

- Ni tan viejos – corrigió riendo – pero, no lo sé – decía mientras su mirada comenzaba a iluminarse – o tal vez….-

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó algo nervioso al ver su expresión –

**Días después….**

Haruna se encontraba en la estación de Hokkaido, acompañada por Fubuki…

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntaba él algo inquieto –

- Desde luego – respondió mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del peli plata – será divertido, cariño – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso –

Un rato después, subió al tren, dijo adiós con la mano a través de la ventana y comenzó su viaje de retorno a ciudad Inazuma, luego de haberlo decidido entre ella y Fubuki…

- Será divertido – decía mientras veía una foto de los dos en su celular – ya lo verás –

**Horas de la tarde - Instituto Raimon:**

- Buenos tardes, director – decía Haruna entrando a la oficina –

- Otonashi – san , llegaste rápido – decía el algo animado –

- Claro, dijeron que era urgente – dijo ella sonriendo –

- Es un alivio poder contar contigo en estos momentos – decía el director – aunque sea de forma temporal está bien –

- Igual me alegro de poder ayudarles, esta escuela me dio la mano cuando comencé mi trabajo como maestra – contaba algo nostálgica – por cierto director, hay algo que creo debe saber –

- ¿De qué se trata? –

Ella sonríe un poco y le comenta unos detalles acerca de su próxima contratación en Hokkaido y las condiciones que pide, pues su nueva residencia no le permite ciertas cosas….

Mientras tanto, Endou y Kidou se encontraban reunidos en el club de soccer, la temporada deportiva seria hasta el invierno, así que optaron por darles un respiro a los chicos mientras reunían información acerca del nuevo evento deportivo, entre otras cosas…

- ¡Hola! – exclamó Haruna interrumpiendo su concentración – estoy de vuelta –

- Haruna – dijeron los dos a la vez sorprendidos –

- Pensé que vendrías hasta el fin de semana – decía Kidou mientras se le acercaba para saludarla –

- Si, lo sé – respondió alegre – pero Shirou logró conseguirme el boleto para hoy –

- Veo – decía su hermano – a todo esto, ¿estuvo de acuerdo? –

- Claro, desde el principio – respondió ella sonriendo –

- Te ves demasiado feliz – decía Endou –

- Lo estoy – dijo mientras se sentaba –

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – indagó enseguida su hermano –

- Verás…. – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguía contándoles algo como si fuera el más grande secreto –

Luego de unos momentos, en donde se tomó su tiempo para hablar con ellos viendo sus caras de sorpresa, asombro y molestia de parte de su hermano…

- ¿Acaso estás loca? – replicó serio Kidou –

- Claro que no – repuso ella –

- Ustedes dos se meterán en problemas por estar en eso - volvió a decir enojado –

- ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? – repuso ella seria –

- Me darás la razón cuando estén metidos un lio –

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – dijo con sarcasmo la chica –

- Vamos Kidou no creo que vaya a pasar algo malo con eso – intervino Endou –

- Endou por favor… - decía agotado – lo llamaré – sentencio mientras sacaba su teléfono -

- No lo harás – dijo ella quitándoselo – déjalo tranquilo, esta fue mi idea –

- ¿Por qué te hace caso hasta en un locura de estás? – cuestionaba –

- ¿Por qué crees? – devolvió la pregunta – si pasa algo así como dices, te daré la razón y no lo meteré en estas "locuras" – dijo acentuando la última palabra -

- Eso espero –

Endou solo sonreía ante la escena de hermanos discutiendo, le recordaba a cuando estaban en la escuela….

- Los espero mañana en la presentación de profesores – dijo ella – tengo que llegar al apartamento y ver que hace falta –

- No hace falta nada, Haruna – dijo Kidou – yo mismo lo revise ayer –

- Qué bien – dijo ella sonriendo – gracias hermanito – lo abrazo y salió despidiéndose de Endou –

- Creo que no lo sabe o se hace – decía mientras la veía salir – pero Fubuki me llamó y me pidió que le ayudara –

- ¿Fubuki? - dijo Endou extrañado - ¿piensas seguirle el juego? –

- Correcto, por esta vez veré que tan lejos llegará con sus ideas – dijo algo malicioso –

- Quien te entiende… - suscitó el otro algo desubicado – supongo que tendré que ayudarle a Fubuki un poco con todo – susurró –

**FIN CHAPTER O1**

* * *

Bien, aqui esta la primera historia que saco de Inazuma Eleven, sera de unos tantos capitulos, aun no lo termino pero va adelantada n_n

Espero les guste y comenten, sugieran o algo

para los seguidores del FubuHaru n_n

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02**

Al día siguiente, los directivos de la escuela presentaron a los nuevos profesores, permanentes y suplentes que estarían hasta la temporada de invierno junto con los estudiantes:

- El motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles a nuevos maestros de nuestro instituto que estarán con ustedes hasta la terminación del año – decía el director – algunos solo podrán acompañarnos por este año y los demás permanecerán –

Dicho esto, cada profesor comenzó a pasar al frente y presentarse, luego pasaron los asesores administrativos; hasta terminar las presentaciones…

- Sensei vino – decía Aoi –

- Aunque sea temporal, es bueno tenerla de regreso comentaba el pequeño Shinsuke –

- Una preocupación menos – decía Tenma aliviado, mientras sus amigos lo veían – pero no se suponía que estaba en Hokkaido – comentó pensativo -

- Y Fubuki- san no está por aquí – añadió la chica –

- Es raro, ahora que lo dices – dijo el pequeño –

Las clases iniciaron luego del pequeño acto, Haruna no comenzaría sino hasta la tercera hora de la jornada, así que optó por quedarse con algunos que tambien estaban libres para la primera hora…

En ese momento, una mujer de su edad, se le acercó…

- Tú debes ser Haruna – decía – perdona que te llamé por tu nombre, pero fue así como te presentaste – se excusó –

- Descuida, no hay problema – dijo la aludida – por ahora está bien que digan así –

- ¿Por ahora? – dijo extrañada – bueno no importa, mucho gusto yo soy Gasai Izumi – dijo extendiendo su mano –

- El gusto es mío – dijo estrechando su mano -

- Escuché que antes trabajabas aquí – le dijo mientras se sentaba al frente –

- Sí, me retiré hace 10 meses – respondió sonriendo – de hecho soy temporal, apenas termine el ciclo me iré –

- Entiendo – decía Izumi sonriendo –

- ¿Eres profesora? – pregunto Haruna -

- No – dijo – soy asistente de dirección –

- Ya veo - dijo la peli azul – disculpa debo hacer una llamada –

- Descuida ve –

Salió del recinto, hasta el jardín central de la escuela allí marcó un número en su celular:

- Menos mal contestas – dijo sonriendo –

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – le pregunta la otra voz –

- Muy bien – respondió alegre – sabes algunos me preguntaron por ti –

- ¿Quiénes? - pregunto –

- Los chicos, ya sabes cómo son ellos de curiosos –

- Si, lo entiendo – dijo - pero quería saber si hiciste lo me dijiste –

- Por supuesto , cariño – dijo riendo –

- Pero… no crees que es muy loco – decía él con un dejo de preocupación –

- Descuida, mi hermano me lo dijo tambien – comentó ella –

- De todos modos seguirás adelante, cierto – dijo el ya resignado –

- Así es, no te preocupes - dijo - ¿cuándo vendrás? –

- En dos semanas – contestó –

- Bien – dijo ella – te llamaré en la noche –

- De acuerdo, cuídate –

- Nos vemos – dijo y colgó – a veces se me hace que eres muy aprehensivo con las cosas – decía un poco risueña - pero al fin y al cabo eres tú –

Regresó adentro, para revisar algunas cosas para la clase….

Por otro lado Kidou se encontraba en la oficina del club junto con Endou…

- ¿Todavía piensas llamar a Fubuki? – indaga Endou –

- Gracias por recordarme – dijo serio y sacó su móvil –

- Marco como tres veces, y finalmente contestaron…

- ¿Kidou? –

- Qué bueno que contestas – dijo el de gafas –

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta algo inquieto –

- Pasa de todo y lo sabes – replicó serio - ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que están tramando? O mejor ¿qué tiene Haruna en mente? –

- Yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero insistió – se excusó – no lo pude evitar –

- Tu falta de carácter es sorprendente – regañó Kidou molesto –

- No es eso – replicó Fubuki –

- ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó – mejor dime, ¿darás la cara en algún momento? –

Fubuki respiró hondo ante la cantidad de reclamos de parte de Kidou….

- Le dije que iría en dos semanas – respondió un poco cansado – estaré el viernes temprano –

- Eso espero – replicó el otro – tenemos que hablar –

- Lo sé –

- Bueno no te lo molesto más – dijo – por ahora –

- De acuerdo, nos veremos en dos semanas –

Colgaron a la par…. Kidou enojado y Fubuki agotado de pensar lo que le esperaba, en un tiempo…

- ¿Sucede algo Sempai? – le pregunta Yukimura al verle algo nervioso –

- No… supongo – dijo riéndose –

- ¿Haruna-san siempre viajó? – le pregunto un poco serio el chico –

- Correcto – respondió Fubuki guardando el teléfono -

- Ya veo – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos –

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado el mayor –

- Ahora entiendo la razón de por qué quieres andar ocupado casi todo el día – comentó sonriendo –

- Yukimura… - dijo el otro perplejo - ¿me estás espiando? –

- Para nada sempai – respondió tranquilamente – todos hemos notado tu cambio, eres muy evidente –

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó enseguida –

- Lo es – refutó el chico – de todos modos, regresará, es tu esposa –

Fubuki solo cayó sentado en una silla un poco ido….

- El problema… no es que no esté aquí – dijo cansado – es lo que está planeando hacer -

- ¿Eh? Ahora si no entiendo – replicó Yukimura confundido –

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – le pregunto mirándolo de frente –

- Claro… pero ¿acaso es algo malo? – pregunta el chico –

- Dilo tú, cuando lo sepas – dijo el mayor mientras se acomodaba –

Sempai…. –

La explicación de los planes de la joven, le tomó un poco de tiempo para que el chico lo lograra asimilar de la mejor manera….

- Eso no es un poco raro… - decía –

- Supongo pero no me pude negar – dijo el mayor –

- Eso quiere decir que estuviste de acuerdo – recalca –

- Algo así, cuando lo propuso puse tu misma expresión – comentó el peli plata –

- Pues , no sabría decirte, pero creo que es algo curioso – dijo – siempre han sido una pareja rara –

- ¿Eso crees? – inquirió –

- Si, aparte del hecho que no todos saben que son casados, y que creo es la base de su idea –

- Fue una ceremonia sencilla….-

- Casi a escondidas…. – añadió Yukimura –

- Ustedes sabían, nosotros les dijimos – repuso el mayor –

- Si, lo sé – respondió - pero te recuerdo cómo fue…. –

- No gracias, está muy nítido para mí – dijo Fubuki –

Yukimura veía extrañado a su sempai, al parecer aquella locura que conoció hace un tiempo seguiría haciendo de las suyas…. Y está él tendría que ser algo que un espectador, a eso se condeno, desde ese momento que supo los planes de la pareja….

Solo suspiro pensando y no pesando en el asunto….

**Regresando a Inazuma…**

Haruna inicio su jornada de dictar clases a los cursos de segundo y tercero, teniendo una buena actitud de parte de sus estudiantes quienes la recordaban y se sentían felices de tenerla de vuelta en su escuela….

La mayoría tenía entendido que su sensei se fue a otra por motivos laborales, esa era la versión de todos dentro del instituto, sin embargo para los chicos del club de soccer, la verdad era otra; real y más interesante…. Sin embargo no lo comentaban con ninguno de sus compañeros de aula, pues era un asunto de su sensei.

- ¿Qué creen te tenga pensado hacer la sensei? – preguntaba Akane a sus dos compañeras de club –

- No tengo idea – respondió Midori – pero sea lo que sea, será interesante –

- ¿Tú crees? - intervino Aoi –

- Seguro –

- Igual me gustaría hacerles fotos a ella y a Fubuki-san – dijo Akane sonriendo -

- Mira con las ideas que sales – comentó Midori –

- Pero es que no se dejan ver juntos – comentaba la castaña –

- Por ahora deja la idea de lado – dijo Aoi – recuerda que nos pidió –

- Lo intentaré – dijo con los ojos brillantes –

- Solo no lo arruines todo – dijo la pelirroja –

El regreso de Haruna, tomó por sorpresa a muchos, entre esos a Aki y a Natsumi…

- Entonces Haruna está de vuelta – comentaba Aki mientras servía un poco de té –

- Así es – respondió Natsumi – cuando Endou me lo dijo me sorprendí –

- La verdad pensaba que se quedaría más tiempo en Hokkaido – decía la castaña –

- Pero sabiendo cómo es, no debería extrañarnos – añadió Natsumi –

- Cierto, hasta creí que Tenma me estaba jugando una broma cuando me lo conto un día que llegó de la escuela – dijo Aki –

- Un día de estos podríamos ir a saludarla a la escuela – opinó Natsumi – y de paso saber un poco de su vida – rió un poco –

Los días iban corriendo y poco a poco se acercaba la primera visita que haría Fubuki a la ciudad, para ello el joven peli plata debía terminar todo su trabajo el jueves en la tarde, y de haber algo pendiente tenía dos opciones; posponerlo o dejar a alguien a cargo, sin embargo la segunda opción no la compartían los chicos del equipo de soccer…

- Ya dijimos que no dejaremos que nadie más nos entrene – decía uno de los chicos muy serio –

- Entiendo – decía el entrenador - ¿tienen alguna sugerencia entonces? –

- Podemos hacer lo básico mientras vuelves – dijo otro –

- Saben que aunque no estemos en temporada de torneos deben seguir con el ritmo normal – repuso el mayor –

- Descuida sempai – intervino Yukimura – eso es lo normal para nosotros, a menos que tengas algo en mente –

- Quizás… - dijo suspirando un poco - en fin solo estaré fuera el fin de semana, ¿podrán solos con el entrenamiento de mañana? –

- Seguro – respondieron todos –

- Eso espero….- dijo por lo bajo – mientras esté fuera, idearé una nueva estrategia para la Barrera Absoluta –

- Pero, dijiste que estaba completa – replico uno de los defensas –

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – devolvió el entrenador serio – es hora de mejorar – dijo sonriendo –

- Siempre y cuando no tengamos que practicar snowboarding….. – suscito otro de los chicos –

- Puede ser… - dijo pensativo Fubuki – o quizás otro deporte extremo –

La mirada incrédula de los chicos lo demostraba todo…

- Que alguien busqué una manera de detener esas ideas de su cabeza – dijo el chico de cabello blanco –

- Acabará con todos – repuso otro –

- Bueno, entonces les haré la rutina de mañana mientras entrenan – dijo sonriendo – pueden empezar ahora y perdón por quitarles tiempo se disculpó el mayor –

Los chicos asintieron y salieron al campo a entrenar como siempre, mientras Fubuki los veía desde una de las bancas, frecuentemente se levantaba y les ayudaba en alguna cosa que veía no avanzaba, tanto con la parte defensiva como con la parte atacante….

En el descanso aprovechó para revisar si tenía mensajes… nada aún y eso que viajaría esa misma noche…

**FIN CHAPTER 02**

* * *

Espero les guste n_n

De antemano gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios n_n

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03**

El peli plata llegó a su casa luego de terminar el entrenamiento, cocinó algo y luego se dispuso a terminar de arreglar el equipaje que llevaría a la ciudad Inazuma, solo sería un fin de semana….

- Un largo fin de semana – decía mientras volvía a revisar su teléfono resignado – Kidou acabará conmigo…. – suspiró y cerró el teléfono –

A la mañana siguiente….

No hagan nada que no esté en esta rutina – leía Yukimura de los documentos que dejo su sempai – de lo contrario me veré obligado a hacer una práctica de trineo a campo abierto… ¿qué? – dijo contrariado el chico - en fin no tendrá como saberlo, pero será mejor hacerle caso - termino diciendo mientras guardaba la hoja –

- Comencemos – dijo un chico mientras se adentraba al campo –

Los demás le siguieron y comenzaron la práctica matutina… mientras Fubuki comenzaba a ver los primeros lugares de la ciudad Inazuma…

- Al parecer… llegué – dijo con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Dónde anoté la dirección del apartamento? – se pregunta mientras revisaba una pequeña libreta –

El tren terminó su viaje, descendió y buscó algo de tomar antes de llegar al apartamento donde se encontraba Haruna… en cierto aún no se encontraba preparado psicológicamente para enfrentarse a Kidou y menos sabiendo el humor que debía tener por esos días….

Ya dentro del lugar, lo encontró muy bien arreglado, era un poco espacioso para dos personas según su concepto pero era de esperarse del hermano de Haruna…. Pensaba nervioso.

Buscó la habitación y dejo sus cosas en una silla, luego paso a darse un baño, antes de llegar a la escuela… en cuestión de 30 minutos estuvo listo para volver a salir.

- No creo que esté en la escuela aún – decía revisando la hora en su teléfono , mientras comenzaba su marcha –

**Mientras tanto en la escuela….**

Haruna se encontraba dictando clases, en el segundo grado, mientras que Endou se encontraba en el club realizando un informe del equipo…. Cuando recibió una llamada;

- Diga – contestó –

- Cuanto tiempo, Endou – dijo la otra voz –

- ¿Fubuki? – dijo sorprendido – no me digas que ya llegaste –

- Así es - respondió – estoy cerca de la escuela, pero quería preguntarte algo… -

- ¿de qué se trata? –

- Es por Kidou, ¿aún está allí? – pregunta –

- Ah – dijo Endou risueño – descuida ya se fue, es más apresúrate un poco y hablamos –

- Como digas – aceptó el peli plata - ¿en dónde estás ahora? –

- En la oficina del club, ya sabes que puedes entrar si problemas – dijo – hable en portería esta mañana –

- Gracias, entonces te veo en un rato – dijo y colgó –

El joven peli plata llegó a la puerta de la escuela, saludo al portero y entró, en su camino al club se encontró con una mujer….

- Disculpa – dijo ella interponiéndose en su camino – ¿necesitas algo? –

- Voy al club de soccer – respondió –

- Eres nuevo ¿cierto? – interrogó mostrando interés –

- Soy amigo del entrenador – dijo algo contrariado – si me disculpas, me están esperando - dijo mientras retomaba su camino –

- Está bien – dijo ella – supongo que te conocen de antes –

Fubuki no respondió nada, solo hizo una señal de despedida y siguió su camino, dejando a la mujer impresionada…

- Tengo que saber quién es – decía para sí, mostrándose interesada en aquel desconocido para ella –

- Gasai ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? – replicaba una de sus compañeras –

- Lo siento, tuve que salir un momento de la oficina – se disculpó - ¿pasa algo? –

- Tienes llamadas que atender adentro – replico la chica –

- Ya voy – dijo sonriendo –

Regreso junto con la otra chica al interior de la escuela….

Mientras Fubuki ya se había encontrado con Endou….

- Sabes Kidou está un poco….- decía Endou –

- Molesto, lo sé – completo el otro suspirando – lo dejó muy claro por teléfono –

- Supongo, estaba ahí cuando te llamó – contaba recordando el momento – pero sabes no me parece malo lo que quieren, pero concuerdo con Kidou en que pueden tener uno que otro dilema –

- Es posible – dijo – pero díselo a ella –

- Al parecer es un poco terca con las cosas – suscito el otro riendo un poco –

- ¡Así quería encontrarte! – exclamó Kidou haciendo sobresaltar a sus amigos –

- ¡Kidou! – dijo Endou sorprendido – no se suponía que tenias cosas que hacer –

- Correcto y vine a eso – responde acercándose a Fubuki – supuse que estarías aquí, ya que no te estabas en el apartamento –

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? –

- Un poco diría – dijo con un semblante macabro – y bien, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? –

- Esto…. – solo pudo articular el otro debido a la mirada de su amigo – de verdad, no creo que creo que sea para tanto –

- ¡Me darás la razón cuando tengan problemas! – grito exasperado –

- Pero… - decía ya un poco aturdido –

- Perdona eso – dijo cambiando de actitud instantáneamente – de verdad me molesta eso que tienen en mente -

- Se nota…. –

- Pero bueno, si es lo quieren – dijo serenamente – no tengo por qué oponerme, dadas las circunstancias tienen todo el derecho –

Tanto Endou como Fubuki quedaron en shock al escucharle…

- Kidou… hace un momento estabas molesto – decía Endou confuso –

- ¿Crees que me quedaría con las ganas de reclamarle? – indago el de gafas sonriendo – por cierto, eviten meterse en problemas –

- No sigas con eso – pidió Fubuki un poco cansado –

El aludido solo lo miro un poco serio… luego tomo asiento en donde estaban sus amigos y comenzó nuevamente una plática, de todo menos amena, con las acusadoras afirmaciones del estratega….cada que tenia oportunidad.

- Por cierto, ¿han cambiado más personas en esta escuela aparte de los profesores? – pregunta el peli plata –

- Si, algunos para administración y secretaria – responde Kidou –

- ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente antes de llegar aquí? –

- Pues, solo una mujer me pregunto si trabajaba aquí – dijo risueño – supuse que era nueva –

- Debe ser Gasai – añadió el de lentes – es una nueva asistente de dirección pero al parecer le gusta estar merodeando por la escuela – un día tambien me salió con lo mismo –

- No la conozco – dijo Endou pensativo - seguro no me ha preguntado nada – repuso sonriendo –

- Espero que no lo haga – intervino una voz femenina –

- ¿Eh? – dijeron los tres al unísono –

- Natsumi, no me dijiste que vendrías - decía Endou sorprendido –

- Dañaría la sorpresa – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un bento –

- Gracias –

- Lo olvidaste en la mesa – dijo ella –así que pensé que sería bueno traerlo y de paso saludar, aunque no me esperaba verte Fubuki-kun –

- Apenas llegué hoy – dijo él - ¿cómo has estado? –

- Bastante bien diría – respondió alegre - ¿vienes a ver a Haruna? – interroga algo picara –

- Algo así – dice un poco tímido – pero esperare a que termine su día –

- Aprovecha la hora del almuerzo – le aconseja – es más podemos almorzar juntos – dijo – claro si no te incomoda –

- Por mi no hay problema –

- Bien, esperaremos a Haruna – comento risueña mientras se sentaba al lado de Endou –

Dos horas hacían falta para la llegada del medio día, y por ende la hora del descanso, pero mientras el grupo continuaba la conversación dentro del edificio, Gasai seguía pensado en el encuentro que había tenido….

- Sabes creo que conocí a alguien interesante – decía a su compañera –

- Interesante – decía mostrando un falso interés –

- Oye, es en serio – replicó Gasai - es joven, no trabaja aquí al parecer –

- Y si es así como lo conociste – dijo la otra chica –

- Según le entendí debía verse con alguien dentro de la escuela – explicaba recordando el momento –

- Eso quiere decir que te interesa – decía ella percibiendo el rumbo de la situación –

- Si, un poco – contesto enseguida – y por eso averiguaré todo acerca de él –

- Claro, teniendo en cuenta que será la única la vez que lo verás – dijo con cierto sarcasmo la otra –

- ¡Ayase! – replico enseguida Gasai –

- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto –

- Lo veremos – dijo mientras retomaba su trabajo un poco seria –

Pasado el tiempo Haruna salía de la última clase de la mañana, tomó sus cosas fue a la sala de profesores y recordó que seguramente Fubuki estaría esperándola en la oficina del club de soccer….

- Espero que mi hermano no lo haya matado - decía mientras suspiraba un poco –

- Por supuesto que no lo hice – replico Kidou detrás de ella –

- ¡Ah! – exclamó espantada - ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? –

Algunos segundos - respondió sonriendo - lleva unas horas aquí –

- Lo sé – respondió Haruna – le envié un mensaje hace un tiempo para saber si estaba aquí –

- Veo, eres buena supervisando – dijo sonriente – es bueno que lo vigiles, aunque él debería hacerlo contigo –

- No empieces – replicó ella seria – espero que no lo hayas perturbado con tus regaños –

- Claro… - dijo él cruzando los brazos – vamos –

Hizo una seña y salió del lugar, junta con ella… su camino fue algo silencioso, Haruna, deseaba más que nada encontrarse con Fubuki y saber cómo se encontraba, si estaba bien y todo lo que le preocupaba para dejarlo…

- ¡Qué alegría verte! – exclamó al verlo junto con Endou y Natsumi – te ves bien, Shirou – sonrio mientras lo abrazaba –

- Te dije que estaría bien – dice él sonriendo igual –

- Te creeré – le dice Haruna a su hermano –

El aludido solo la mira un poco serio, mientras los demás presentes ríen por la escena de hermanos.

Tomaron el almuerzo dentro del club para que nadie los interrumpiera y pudieran hablar y contar todo que habían pasado luego que Haruna que fuera a vivir de lleno a Hokkaido…

- Saben el ambiente de la secundaria de Shirou es tan agradable – decía la joven sonriendo – de momento la convocatoria inicia en noviembre, sin embargo me tendrán en cuenta por mi experiencia en Raimon –

- Eso es bueno – decía Natsumi - y Fubuki no te ha ayudado con eso –

- No lo dejé – dijo ella riendo –

- Al final, ¿Qué son? – preguntaba Kidou algo confuso –

- ¿A qué te refieres Kidou? – indagó el peli plata –

- A veces tú, a veces Haruna, quién toma el mando…. – decía serio – en verdad son raros –

- No es para tanto hermano – decía ella extrañada -

- No es más divertido así – decía Natsumi pensativa – nunca sabes que podría pasar –

- Puede ser – añadió Endou – pero no es problemático tambien –

- ¡Endou! – replico Natsumi –

- Por mi está bien así – comentó el peli plata –

- A ti todo te parece bien – decía Kidou un poco molesto - por cierto ¿qué será esta vez? – pregunto a la pareja dejándola algo fuera de base –

- ¿Qué será de? – devolvió la pregunta la peli azul -

- Acerca de sus planes, si están aquí es por eso no – dijo el estratega –

- En parte – respondió su hermana – pero digamos que vamos a aprovechar esta oportunidad que tengo para terminar con lo que empezamos – decía muy seria –

- Supongo que es como un sueño – decía la pelirroja sonriendo –

- Si – dijo Haruna con los ojos brillantes – es más quiero pedirte que me ayudes, junto con Aki – propuso sonriente - ¿qué te parece? –

Natsumi asintió enseguida, dando su aprobación a la petición de Haruna… y así los planes de Haruna y Fubuki, comenzaban….

**FIN CHAPTER 03**

* * *

Gracias por leer n_n

Nos vemos !


	4. Chapter 4

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**CHAPTER 04**

Ahora apoyada no solo por Fubuki sino tambien por sus viejas amigas, Haruna estaba más feliz que nunca…. Aunque Fubuki se había ido en la mañana luego de estar acompañándola el fin de semana, su sonrisa era evidente.

- Te ves bien hoy, sensei – la saludaba Gasai –

- Desde luego – dijo ella sonriendo – tengo motivos para estarlo – dijo mientras avanzaba –

- ¿Acaso es alguna persona? – indagó curiosa –

-Es un secreto – dijo la peli azul – nos vemos –

- Seguro es eso – se decía Gasai sonriendo –

- Deja de perder el tiempo y trabaja – replico Ayase al verla en las nubes –

- Mira, que eres aburrida – decía la otra con molestia –

- Si estas pensando en el tipo que viste el otro día, deja de hacerlo – decía secamente – ni lo conoces –

- Pero lo conoceré – refuto Gasai sonriente y verás como tendremos algo –

- Oh, no me digas y dime ¿tienes idea de cómo se llama? –

- Eh….. pues… no – respondió la otra –

- Lo ves –

Gasai puso cara de puchero haciendo ademan de seguir con sus cosas, mientras en su mente recordaba a aquel joven que conoció en la entrada de la escuela…

**Mientras tanto en Hokkaido….**

Los chicos de Hakuren, se preparaban para la práctica, todos estaban a un costado listos para dar inicio, cuando el saludo de su entrenador los sorprende;

- Regresé – decía el peli plata sonriendo –

- Entrenador – dijeron todos sorprendidos –

- No se suponía que llegabas en la noche – replico uno –

- Cambio de planes – sonrío – no me pareció dejarlos solos más tiempo –

- Te hicimos caso – dijo uno – así que no habrán rutinas raras - dijo negando con su dedo índice –

- ¿En serio? – indago el mayor - bueno entonces dejaremos la práctica de trineo para otra ocasión ¿qué dicen? –

- En absoluto – dijeron todos –

- Sempai, dijiste que eso sería el castigo si no hacíamos la rutina – reclamó Yukimura –

- Supongo – dijo vencido – bien, entonces continúen con lo que estaban haciendo – pidió –

El grupo asintió y retomó sus labores casi de inmediato.

Su regreso a la secundaria, fue un alivio para los chicos, quienes luego de tener al Fith Sector encima bajo la orden de vencer a toda a costa a Raimon, sentían el alivio de volver a tener a alguien que sin amenazas o tratos duros sacara lo mejor de ellos.

La noticia de su reintegro se dio una semana después del partido que tuvieron en el Holy Road, las directivas consideraron justo devolverle un cargo que prácticamente le habían quitado sin siquiera preguntarles a ellos mismos, no pudieron hacer nada en aquel entonces y querían retribuir cualquier problema que haya tenido por ello, reintegrándolo sin ningún problema.

Luego de ello, se conoció su relación con Otonashi, los chicos apenas y sabían quién era, y fue sorprendente para ellos que se trataba de la asesora del equipo Raimon, se habían conocido cuando tenían el 14 y ella 13, cuando buscaban apoyo de jugadores como él para su equipo. Casualidad o destino, el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo el mismo espacio, les hizo conocidos, el tiempo del FFI, les hizo amigos, el tiempo del partido de graduación solidifico su amistad y se convirtieron en amigos a distancia y tambien en Pen-Friends.

Los años y su relación fueron transformándose, tomando fuerza, terminando en lo que muchos de sus amigos cercanos vivieron y compartieron, aunque sencillo, daba por hecho la realidad entre los dos.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a Inazuma? – le pregunta su alumno sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

- Dos semanas - dijo serenamente –

- ¿Será así? – pregunta curioso –

- Si – dijo el mayor asintiendo – ¿por qué? –

- No lo sé – respondió sereno – cuando tenga algo concreto te lo diré –

- ¿Eh? –

- Descuida, lo sabrás en su momento – dijo el menor y se fue a la cancha –

- Desde que no sea nada malo, estará bien – puntualizo el mayor un poco desubicado de la situación –

Por otro lado Gasai cada vez se empeñaba más en la idea de saber acerca de Fubuki, en la escuela nadie le daba referencias acerca de él debido que era una persona del norte del país, la veces que aparecía era muy contadas y espontaneas, de hecho nadie le dio razón por más que lo describía…

Los días iban y venían y todo mantenía una extraña calma, Haruna se reunía con Aki y Natsumi, quedando fuera de aquellas reuniones los hombres, era cosa de mujeres de momento…

- ¿Qué tanto planea? – preguntaba Kidou al peli plata –

- No sabría decirte – respondió mientras se colocaba detrás de Endou –

- ¡¿Cómo? – exclamó secamente –

- Hoy tienes muchas energías, Kidou – decía una voz –

- ¡Goenji! – dijo Endou - ¿hace mucho llegaste? –

- Acabo de entrar – respondió sonriendo – pero sus gritos se escuchan desde afuera – dijo mirando al estratega - ¿a qué se debe? –

- Últimamente, no se toma las cosas la calma – dijo Fubuki estando bastante alejado del grupo –

- Haruna y tú son la razón de todo – replico serio –

- No estamos haciendo nada malo – cuestionó el peli plata –

- Lo sé – replicó – el punto la forma como lo están haciendo, y el hecho que vayan a las escondidas con su situación actual –

- Por eso decidimos hacerlo – explicaba el otro –

- Solo digan que están casados y ya – decía cansado Kidou –

- Entiendo – dijo Goenji riendo - ¿harán algo oficial? –

Fubuki asintió a la pregunta….

- Haruna dijo que se encargaría de varias cosas – comenzó a decir – honestamente solo ustedes aquí y algunos en Hokkaido lo saben –

- No me parece mala idea – decía el delantero –

- No lo apoyes – dijo Kidou con un aura oscura –

- Vamos, deja de molestarlos – pedía - ¿aquí o allá? –

- Aquí, a principios de invierno, si no hay ningún contratiempo – dijo sonriendo - ¿por cierto qué ha sido de ti? –

- Nada en especial, aun estoy en el equipo, existe la posibilidad que viajemos en primavera a un torneo -

- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Endou – quisiera acompañarte… pero aun tengo asuntos aquí –

- Será un torneo oficial – decía Goenji - podrás ir en cualquier momento –

- Supongo – decía el portero rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

- Nada especial, quería pasar un rato diferente ahora que tengo un respiro – decía - desde que inicio la compañía he estado trabajando para unificarla –

- Debe ser un poco difícil mantener una empresa como la que tienes – comenta el peli plata –

- Depende de cómo se vaya a proceder con cada evento – contaba – pero en sí ningún trabajo es fácil –

Tienes razón – añadió Fubuki –

En eso el celular de Fubuki comenzó a sonar….

- Qué raro – decía al ver el numero – me disculpan un momento –

Los presentes asintieron y salió un momento a atender la llamada;

¿Yukimura? –

- Sempai, que bueno que puedes contestar – decía el chico –

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntaba preocupado –

- No descuida, solo quiero hacer una propuesta –

¿Propuesta? –

- Claro, sempai – decía el chico bastante animado –

- ¿Qué tipo de propuesta? - preguntaba curioso –

- ¿Te suena un amistoso Raimon/Hakuren? –

- Pues… - decía el mayor pensando – no creo que sea mala idea, pero eso hay que hablarlo con Endou -

¿Está cerca ahora? – pregunta enseguida el menor –

- Espera un momento… - decía algo contrariado el otro - ¿qué pretendes? –

- Decirle ahora – respondió Yukimura –

- Se supone que eso me corresponde a mi – replicaba el peli plata serio – soy el entrenador –

- Ya lo sé, pero como no te noto convencido –

- ¿Cómo voy a estarlo si apenas me lo dices? – interrogaba serio –

- Tu matrimonio te tiene distraído, debiste imaginarlo cuando te lo insinué en la práctica de hace unas semanas - dijo riéndose –

- Así que… era eso – decía el mayor – te parece si hablo con Endou y Kidou y luego te aviso –

- Está bien sempai - dijo el chico oyéndose feliz – pero debe ser hoy –

- De acuerdo – dijo – te llamaré después –

Terminó la llamada y volvió con los demás….

- ¿Pasó algo en tu escuela? - pregunta Goenji –

- No, nada de eso - dijo – los chicos quieren que les proponga algo a ustedes, Endou, Kidou - dijo volteando a verlos –

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta Kidou –

Fubuki sonríe un poco y les cuenta la idea del partido amistoso que propone Hakuren… siendo tomado muy bien por ellos, quedando en que ellos organizarían todo para el encuentro…Un rato después salió de la escuela, pues había acordado con Haruna encontrarse para que ella le entregara unas cosas que había traído a la escuela para una presentación de su grupo;

- ¡Aquí! – llamaba ella sonriendo al divisarlo en los jardines –

Fubuki sonrió al verla y apresuró el paso para llegar…

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – pregunta recibiendo un paquete –

- Acabo de llegar, tranquilo – dice ella mientras lo toma del brazo, escena que ve Gasai que pasaba en el momento - te veré en casa – se despide la peli azul mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello de él–

- Ahí estaré – asiente mientras la ve irse –

- Oye… - decía Gasai algo seria – no puedes hacer eso, yo lo vi primero sensei – replicó algo desafiante mientras se comenzaba a acercar al joven que aun permanecía en el lugar – tú de nuevo por aquí – llamo su atención –

- Estoy de salida – respondió el aludido un poco serio –

- Es temprano aún – decía ella – quieres tomar algo, puedo invitarte –

- No gracias estoy bien - dijo mientras avanzaba teniendo cierta desconfianza hacia la mujer –

- ¿Seguro? –

- Completamente – dijo evitándola –

Ante la negativa de él, Gasai optó por usar métodos para agresivos para poder entablar una conversación con Fubuki…

- No conozco tu nombre – decía interponiéndose en el camino –

- Fubuki – dijo el desinteresado –

- Yo soy Gasai – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa – mucho gusto –

El solo asintió….

- Tengo que irme – dijo retomando el paso, pero ella lo detuvo sujetando su brazo y girando para quedar cara a cara con el - ¿qué ocurre? - Pregunta desconcertado –

- Nada – decía riendo al notar el semblante del joven – solo quería verte a la cara, detallarte un poco más –

- No entiendo para qué – decía -

- Eres interesante y me gustaría saber un poco más de ti – pedía en un tono algo dulce mientras trataba de tomarle las manos –

- Estoy ocupado ahora – replicó serio mientras se zafaba del intento de agarre de ella –

- Eres muy joven para estar ocupado así – decía ella ahora tocando un poco su pecho –

- No sé qué estés pensando – decía él tomando distancia – pero no soy ese tipo de personas además… -

- Solo será un momento – replico ella sin dejarlo terminar a esto lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo tambalearse un poco –

Fubuki, optó por usar un poco de fuerza, soltarse y prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a una enojada mujer…

- Podrás irte ahora – decía Gasai cruzando los brazos - pero imagino que deberás regresar – puntualizó riendo –

Entre tanto el joven peli plata seguía su rápida marcha hasta el apartamento donde se hospedaban Haruna y él; abrió, entró y cerró enseguida, cayendo de espaldas a la puerta lo ocurrido lo había desubicado un poco y honestamente no se esperaba que algo así pudiera pasarle, pensando intranquilamente en ello, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, pensando en lo que pasaría si su esposa llegaba a enterarse ¿lo culparía?

- Vamos – se decía nervioso mientras se levantaba – no recuerdo haber provocado algo como eso –

Se encontraba en medio de una duda que esperaba resolver antes que ella regresara...

**FIN CHAPTER 04**

* * *

Espero les guste

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**CHAPTER 05**

La jornada escolar del día terminaba una vez que sonaba el timbre de la tarde….

Haruna tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del aula, tenía ganas de ver a Fubuki, solo había estado con el esporádicamente debido al trabajo así que en cierto modo moría de ganas de verle y pasar un rato a solas con él…

- ¡Ah, Goenji! ¿cuándo llegaste? – preguntaba la joven al verle mientras salía de la escuela –

- Hoy – respondió sonriendo - ¿apenas sales? –

- Si- dijo ella – hoy tuve todo el día ocupado –

- Veo – dijo algo pensativo – hace un buen rato vi a tu es…. –

- ¡No! – exclamó ella –

- ¿Qué pasa? – indagó algo desubicado –

- No puedes llamarle así todavía – decía ella en un tono algo misterioso –

- Pero… si ya lo son – decía él algo contrariado –

- Lo sé, pero solo será oficial en invierno para todo el mundo – repuso haciendo puchero –

- Entiendo – dijo riendo – de razón que Kidou está molesto –

- No le prestes atención – dijo Haruna riendo – está así porque no hice las cosas a su modo –

- Supongo, él es algo tradicional con ciertas cosas – comentó – pero me he preguntando por qué no lo hicieron antes –

Estaba esperando a conseguir trabajo para no dejarle todo a Shirou – explicaba ella – no me parece justo que corra con todo si es algo de los dos, la primera fue una ceremonia corta, y solo fue en la parte civil, y nuestra idea era que fuera una boda –

- ¿Entonces por qué no esperaron un poco más? –

- Quería estar con él – dijo ella un poco sonrojada – y esa era la única forma de hacerlo sin que lo vieran mal –

- Cuestión del qué dirán – decía Goenji –

- No, solo no quería tener problemas con mis padres, y menos que pensaran mal de Shirou – comentaba ella –

- Debes quererlo demasiado –

Ella guardó silencio apenada por el comentario…

- Cuídalo, es muy ingenuo aún – decía él algo serio – puede que haya crecido, pero al verlo hoy, es como si aún tuviera 14 –

- ¿Te parece? – indagó ella extrañada -

El solo asintió levemente, mientras la invitaba a seguir el camino…

Mientras tanto Fubuki seguía confundido, llegando al punto de sentirse algo culpable, sabía que si ponía un pie de nuevo en aquella escuela, pasaría algo parecido o peor…tomó una ducha para tratar de despejarse un poco…

Salió un poco más tranquilo, pero en sus adentros había pensado en no decir nada al menos por ahora, y ver cómo podía detener la situación por sus propios medios antes de preocupar a Haruna, se recostó en la cama poniendo su mente en blanco, y cerrando lentamente los ojos…

- ¿Shirou estás aquí? – preguntaba la peli azul entrando al apartamento –

No se escuchaba respuesta alguna en el interior del lugar, se adentró dejando sus cosas en una mesita de centro y fue directo a la habitación, al encender la luz se encontró con la figura de Fubuki, acostando, profundamente dormido a un lado de la cama...

- ¿Shirou? – le llamó algo extrañada –

No obtuvo respuesta, comprendiendo que seguramente estaba bromeando y era en serio que descansaba…

Se acercó lentamente para salir de dudas, abrazándolo un poco para mirarlo de frente, la forma como respiraba dejaba claro que no era broma…

- Estás dormido – decía ella tocando su mejilla - perdona que estés en todo esto – dijo un poco pensativa – pero sabes, me encargaré de cuidarte, no importa cómo – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –

Estuvo unos momentos con él en brazos, luego se levantó, se puso ropa más deportiva y comió algo mientras revisaba que había en la cocina:

- ¿A quién le tocaba cocinar hoy? – se preguntaba curiosa – supongo que a mí, Shirou lo hizo ayer – reía un poco – además está dormido –

Volvió a pasar por la habitación, encontrándolo a hora un poco despierto, sonrío un poco cuando la vio, sin embargo ella notó algo extraño en la forma d su mirada;

- ¿Pasa algo? – indagó acercándosele –

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes – contestó pausadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama –

- ¿Seguro? – preguntaba ella mientras se sentaba a su lado – no luces como siempre –

- Es solo que estoy cansado – dijo algo serio – nada más –

- Sé que no te gusta preocuparme, pero si de verdad te sientes mal – decía ella mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente – tan solo dímelo, y buscaremos una forma de arreglarlo -

- Te amo – dijo él mientras profundizaba el abrazo y se entregaba de lleno a este - no importa que pase, mis sentimientos no cambiaran –

- Tambien te amo – devolvió ella – y estamos para acompañarnos y ayudarnos, recuérdalo – dijo –

- Lo haré – respondió como si fuese un niño –

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano para reunirse con sus amigos, habían quedado en hacer un picnic para pasar el rato y aprovechar que estaban casi todos en la ciudad, más que todo Fubuki y Haruna que en ese momento eran quienes vivían más lejos.

- ¿Estás mejor hoy?- preguntaba ella mientras le tomaba la mano –

- Si – respondió sonriente –

- Me alegro - dijo ella mientras miraba el reloj – démonos prisa –

- No me digas que salimos tarde – dijo el peli plata –

- No para nada, solo quiere llegar de primera - dijo riendo - ¿corremos? – propuso divertida mientras se acomodaba el bolso que traía consigo –

- Una carrera hasta el parque – dijo él en el mismo tono de ella – hecho –

Dicho esto tambien acomodo la mochila que tenia con él y salieron corriendo, a ver si de verdad serian los primeros, tomados de la mano, un sábado en la media mañana, usando el mismo color de camiseta, ella con falda, el con un pantalón deportivo y gorra, recordaban las veces que hicieron lo mismo en los ratos libres de los entrenamientos… sonriendo a la vista de todos.

- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó la peli azul mientras tomaba aire –

- Haruna, no veo a nadie – decía Fubuki mirando en varias direcciones - ¿seguro qué es aquí? –

- Seguro – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a avanzar con él de la mano - ¿te parece si esperamos debajo de un árbol? – inquirió ella –

- Claro – dijo Fubuki ahora retomando la marcha – sabes, no pude decirte ayer los chicos hicieron una propuesta al equipo Raimon – comentaba -

- ¿Propuesta? ¿de qué se trata? –

- Yukimura me dijo que quieren un amistoso Raimon/Hakuren - conto risueño –

- ¡Eso suena grandioso! – exclamó la peli azul felizmente –

- Para mí fue algo repentino, no supe nada hasta ayer que me llamaron a decirme eso – dijo el peli plata recordando el momento –

Pasado un rato comenzaron a llegar los demás; Kidou apareció sorprendiéndolos a los dos, Endou y Natsumi llegaron luego, Aki llego junto con Tenma, Shinsuke y Shindou que le ayudaban con las canastas de la comida y las bebidas…

Supongo que esta era la idea de Aki-nee cuando nos dijo que viniéramos – dijo Tenma mirando a sus amigos –

- No podía con todo y no quería molestar a los demás – dijo Shinsuke –

- Tomándolo del lado bueno podremos hacer algo diferente hoy – comentó Shindou – supongo –

- Eso espero y quizás practicar un poco – decía Tenma ya emocionado –

Sus acompañantes rieron antes esto último, pues solo eran ellos tres, a menos que Tenma pensará en jugar con los entrenadores….cosa que en su cabeza podía estarse formando.

- ¿Cómo va todo Haruna? – preguntaba Goenji un poco serio –

- De maravilla - respondió feliz mientras contaba con sus dedos – ya falta poco –

- Al parecer se les dieron bien las cosas – comentaba el estratega –

Eso es bueno, al menos no tendrán que de preocuparse hasta invierno – dijo Aki mientras repartía algunas bebidas –

- Si, al menos – decía Fubuki pensativo –

Haruna y Goenji notaron su expresión enseguida….

- Suenas como si no estuvieras seguro – decía Goenji al peli plata –

- No es eso – respondió el aludido mientras tomaba un sorbo –

- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual que cuando estabas en secundaria – repuso el goleador –

Fubuki no comentó nada al respecto, solo sonrió levemente ante el comentario, sin embargo le hizo recordar un poco su época de chico y la forma como averiguaba las cosas… y el reciente incidente que le preocupaba llegará a mayores y Haruna pensará mal las cosas, todo porque él no se animaba a hablar del asunto…

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – decía Haruna – Shirou ¿no tenias algo para hablar con Endou y Niisan? -

- Claro que si – respondió enseguida –

- ¿De qué se trata? - indagó Kidou mientras Endou estaba a la expectativa –

- De la fecha del encuentro – respondió enseguida –

- ¿Te dijeron alguna fecha? – preguntaba Endou –

Creo que lo dejaran a su decisión, pero deberá ser cuando terminen los exámenes de trimestre – respondió el peli plata – si no estoy mal la semana que viene terminan, y quizás quieran que el partido sea dentro del fin de semana seguido – hablaba mientras meditaba -

La escuela sigue igual que siempre – decía Natsumi – es la primera en iniciar exámenes, por eso termina antes –

- Así es –

- A Tenma le gustara escuchar eso – decía Aki - ¿aún no se lo dicen al grupo? –

- No – dijo el estratega – queríamos aclarar ese punto, ayer solo lo hablamos muy superficialmente –

- Entonces creo que estaría bien si se hace el viernes que regresas de visita, podrías traerlos – dijo Natsumi –

- Sí, creo que podría organizar todo con ellos - dijo sonriendo –

- Espero no te den preocupaciones – dijo Haruna mientras lo abrazaba –

- No lo creo – dijo él riendo – se portaran bien, si hago lo de siempre –

- Te refieres a la práctica de trineo… - decía la chica - ¿todavía te creen eso? –

Asintió levemente, confirmando las palabras de Haruna…

Cada quien con su manera de hacer las cosas – decía Natsumi - ¿por cierto Aki donde están los chicos? –

- Fueron a practicar los tres, dijeron algo así como para no aburrirse – comento risueña –

El grupo pasó gran parte del día en el parque, disfrutando del clima y la compañía, todos pudieron distraerse un poco de su rutina, en especial Fubuki quien a ratos se atormentaba con el hecho que tenía una admiradora un poco agresiva a estas alturas…cuando desde siempre ha tenido ojos solo para una persona.

- Chicas necesito que hablemos a solas – pidió Haruna – ya saben cosas que no puede saber Shirou –

- ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo? – indagó ingenuamente –

- Vamos, creo que debes sobre entender eso - comentó Goenji mientras lo levantaba de su lugar – nosotros buscaremos a los chicos y ustedes hablen de sus cosas, Endou, Kidou vamos – invitó –

Los cuatro mayores se fueron dejando a las mujeres quienes pidieron que no se entretuvieran, demasiado…

- ¿Faltó algún detalle en serio? – preguntaba Aki –

- No, descuiden – respondió la peli azul – solo quería tener una excusa para pedirles un favor –

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – indagó enseguida Natsumi –

- Pues verán Shirou creo que tuvo un no muy agradable encuentro en la escuela con alguien, lo sé y tambien sé que no se atreve a decirme nada por miedo…. – contaba la joven un poco seria – lo menos que quiero es que pase algo y tener que soportar el reclamo de mi hermano –

- Supongo que te refieras al "detective pregúntalo todo" nuevo que hay en la escuela – dijo Natsumi un poco seria –

- Seguro – respondió ella –

- Es normal que pase – añadió la pelirroja –

- ¡Natsumi! – exclamó Haruna –

- Sabes a qué me refiero – dijo ella sonriendo – pero te ayudaremos con eso –

- Gracias Natsumi – decía aliviada - ¿y tú Aki? –

- Pues haré todo lo posible pero deberás explicarme mejor – decía riendo –

Las tres asintieron con una alegre mirada entre ellas….

- Esto queda con nosotras – dijeron al tiempo –

Mientras tanto los hombres, llegaban con los chicos quienes se encontraban jugando un poco entre ellos…

- Entrenador – llamó Shinsuke –

- Qué bueno encontrarlos cerca - decía Endou - ¿no tienen hambre? –

- Aun no – respondió Tenma mientras hacía un pase - ¿nos acompañan un rato? –

- Quieres decir jugar un poco – decía el mayor sonriendo a lo que el chico asintió – desde luego… ¡Goenji, Fubuki, Kidou vamos! – invitaba mientras miraba el terreno –

- Aquí vamos – decía Goenji - ¿se animan? –

Los otros dos asintieron y fueron enseguida con Endou que se encontraba en la mitad del terreno a su espera…

- Hagamos de cuenta que tenemos 14 de nuevo – dijo Endou –

- Lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo el estratega – vamos –

Dicho esto los mayores se alinearon y comenzaron así una serie de pases entre ellos y los chicos, algo simple pero divertido y a la vez liberador de todas las cargas que ellos deben llevar en su vida adulta…

No obstante su misión era llevar a los chicos con ellos para poder disfrutar de la comida… al parecer no lo hicieron…

- Se han tardado un poco - decía Aki –

- Seguro se quedaron con ellos – dijo Natsumi riendo – al parecer el soccer sigue siendo su prioridad –

Las tres sonrieron, era un hecho que a pesar de los años y los trajines de ser adultos su pasión por el soccer estaba igual de viva que cuando los conocieron…

Mientras tanto los mayores y los chicos seguían jugando, divirtiéndose usando jugadas simples, complicadas, todo de acuerdo a su momento… un tiempo para ellos nada más olvidando por completo a qué habían ido…

- ¡Es mía! – gritó Endou mientras corría para alcanzar el balón que en cuestión de segundos caería a tierra, acción que el peli plata tambien hacia, y por ello en vez de tomar el balón, uno cayó encima del otro –

- ¿Están bien? ¿entrenador, Fubuki-san? – preguntaba Shinsuke –

- Claro, estamos bien – respondió Fubuki sentándose rápidamente –

- No pesas tanto – decía Endou un poco burlón – igual que cuando éramos chicos –

- ¿Eh? –

- No has cambiado nada – decía levantando su pulgar –

- Creo que será mejor regresar antes que ellas vengan por nosotros – decía Kidou acercándose –

- Supongo – apuntó a decir Goenji -no queremos regaños antes de comer –

A los pocos segundos el grupo se alisto y regresó con las chicas que a sabían el motivo de la tardanza y al verlos regresar un poco fatigados, confirmaron su teoría…

- Como lo suponíamos – decía la pelirroja –

- ¿Qué tal estuvo el juego? – preguntaba Haruna a Fubuki –

- Divertido, diría – contestó sonriendo –

- Deberían practicar más seguido – sugería Aki mientras les servía el almuerzo –

- Eso lo había estado pensando – dijo Endou – pero creo que por ahora no tenemos un espacio –

- Podríamos intentarlo – sugirió el peli plata –

Entre charlas y juegos el grupo siguió su jornada, hasta la caída de la tarde en donde se despidieron y quedaron de encontrarse en sus horarios habituales de la semana;

- ¿Entonces el partido será en tres semanas? – preguntaba Kidou –

- Así como lo acordaron – dijo Fubuki – hablaré con los chicos –

- Entonces esta vez serán tres semanas – decía Haruna –

- Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo su hermano – podrá entrenar más tiempo al equipo –

- Supongo – decía ella –

- No le pasará nada si no te ve por una semana más – replicó Kidou –

- Muy gracioso – replico la peli azul –

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a sus respectivos hogares, los chicos debían mantener en secreto lo del partido hasta que su entrenador lo comunicara oficialmente al grupo…

- ¡Será divertido, jugaremos soccer con el equipo de Fubuki- san! – decía Tenma muy feliz a los demás chicos –

Ellos solo asintieron mientras le seguían el paso…

**FIN CHAPTER 05**


	6. Chapter 6

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

* * *

**CHAPTER 06**

Luego de pasar un día agradable con sus amigos Haruna y Fubuki llegaron al apartamento, un poco cansados pero felices de haber hecho algo diferente…

- Sabes – decía ella mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá - me asusté un poco pensando que podrías estar enfermo –

- Lo siento – dijo un poco apenado – no quería que pensarás algo así –

- Podríamos ir con un doctor – dijo ella pensativa –

- ¡No es necesario! - dijo exaltado – de verdad estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto –

- Quiero estar segura – decía seria – y no sé pero creo que no me quieres decir algo –

El peli plata quedó en silencio un rato, no era que estuviera enfermo pero la tensión que le causaba el incidente le abstraía de la realidad un poco…

- ¿Es necesario que vaya? – preguntaba ingenuamente –

- No te obligaré, pero debes prometerme que serás sincero conmigo en cuanto a lo que te pase – decía ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento – quizás ir y venir de Hokkaido te afecte un poco , ¿lo prometes?¿Contarme todo? – inquirió con una sonrisa –

- Por supuesto – respondió Fubuki sonriendo tambien mientras le tomaba la mano –

Luego de su acuerdo se fueron hasta la cocina y allí entre los dos prepararon una pequeña cena en donde harían el cronograma a seguir para el partido, puesto que sería en tres semanas, Haruna decidió que él regresa en ese espacio de tiempo para no hacer dos viajes, a la cual Fubuki estuvo de acuerdo luego de pensarlo un poco…

- ¿Seguro que estará bien así? –

- Desde luego Shirou – decía ella – no hay necesidad que te pongas a saltar de un lugar a otro, debes estar con los chicos y ayudarles –

- Claro – dijo él un poco sonriente –

En medio de planes y juegos entre ellos acordaron más de un detalle del juego amistoso y sus planes a futuro cercano…

Ya tarde en la noche, le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y alistar todo para salir en la mañana…. Cayendo a la cama, abrazados mientras se miraban y sonrían dejándose vencer por el sueño, hasta que el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana de la habitación vislumbrando a una pareja que aunque dormidos cada uno, no se deshicieron de aquel abrazo….

**7:30 am – Estación de la Ciudad Inazuma**

- ¿Seguro que tendrás tiempo de llegar a la escuela? – preguntaba Fubuki mientras revisaba su tiquete de viaje –

- Si, hoy no tengo la primera hora, así que está bien – respondió sonriente –

- Bueno, entonces está bien – devolvió él mientras se levantaba de la banca – el tren no tardará en llegar - decía mirando al horizonte – en estás tres semanas, te extrañaré mucho – dijo sonriendo –

- Iba a decir lo mismo – comentó ella mientras lo abrazaba –

Pasaron unos minutos antes que el llamado del tren diera aviso a su periódica despedida…

- Cuídate mucho – dijo ella finalizando el abrazo –

- Igual tu – dijo el sonriendo y tomando una maleta pequeña – te quiero – dijo y subió a bordo del tren quedando en la puerta mientras se cerraba y partía –

- Ella lo vio alejarse, mientras sonreía levemente…

- Cuando nos veamos de nuevo – decía mientras ponía una mano en su pecho – no te causaré otra situación como esa – decía recordando la conversación que tuvo con Goenji –

**[[Flash Back]]**

- Como te lo dije, Fubuki no ha cambiado nada – decía el goleador –

- Es raro que me digas eso – decía ella un tanto desubicada –

- ¿Si te comento algo lo tomarás con calma? – indagó el otro mientras volteaba a verla –

- ¿Tan grave es? - inquirió un poco alarmada –

- No, pero seguro para él será el fin del mundo –

**[[Fin Flash Back]]**

Suspiro un poco antes de retomar la marcha a la escuela… feliz porque poco a poco el tiempo que ellos habían estado esperando, mostraba una cercanía casi perfecta… sin embargo ella era consciente que de tambien había un tercero tratando de acercarse a Fubuki, lo sabía pero no le dijo a él sobre ello, quizás por el tiempo, quizás para no ahondar el asunto… quizás no sabía el porqué…

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntaba mientras miraba al cielo –

**Instituto Raimon – Club de Soccer**

- ¿Un partido amistoso? – preguntaban los chicos luego que Endou les diera la noticia –

- Así es – decía el entrenador sonriendo – será contra un antiguo rival del Holy Road –

- ¿De quién fue la idea? – preguntaba Kirino –

- Del capitán del equipo de Hokkaido, y su entrenador y nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo – decía Kidou –

- Eso quiere decir… - decía Hikaru – que el partido es contra la Secundaria Hakuren…. –

- Correcto – respondió Endou – hablamos los detalles con Fubuki, ayer –

- Luego de tantos torneos serios, no estaría mal tener algo más entretenido – decía Nishiki –

Los chicos se mostraron muy expectantes respecto al partido, tanto que las tres semanas le parecieron mucho tiempo de espera…

Cabía anotar que no todos los miembros de Raimon estaban, puesto había pasado un año del torneo Holy Road, donde lucharon contra el Fith Sector, y los que estaban en tercer año se estaban graduados y encaminados de lleno en la preparatoria…

Solo se contaban los chicos de segundo y tercero y algunos nuevos, en ese momento….

Mientras tanto en la parte de recepción de Raimon, Gasai había llegado más sonriente de lo normal al trabajo, y en la opinión de su compañera, había hecho algo…

- ¿A qué se debe esa alegría? – preguntaba Ayase –

- ¿Qué crees? – sonrió - ¿recuerdas al joven que ha venido últimamente? –

- Si, desde luego, no haces si no hablar que lo conquistarás…. – respondió la joven un tanto aburrida del tema –

- Logré un acercamiento la semana pasada – decía sonriendo – es muy tímido al parecer, apenas me le acerque para invitarlo a tomar algo y se fue corriendo… - contaba –

- Claro, y crees que no sé la forma de acercamiento que le hiciste – repuso Ayase algo seria – no todos los hombres están dispuestos a seguir a una chica que los acosa –

- ¡No lo estoy acosando! – reclamo enseguida –

- Si, descuida te creo – ironizó la joven – estás yendo muy rápido, no sabes nada de esa persona y sin embargo no tienes reparos en coquetearle –

Gasai la miro algo seria, pero a la vez sonreía, pues en su mente tenia la confianza casi absoluta que llegaría a algo con aquel misterioso hombre para ella.

Mientras tanto Haruna se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando su cuaderno de apuntes y algunos detalles de la clase que tendría….

- Sensei, buenos días – saludaba el coordinador - ¿cómo están tus cosas? –

- Ah, buenos días, bien no puedo quejarme – respondió sonriente –

- ¿Y Fubuki? ¿cómo está? –

- Bien, hoy salió a Hokkaido de nuevo, regresará para el partido amistoso -

- Ya veo, es una buena actividad de integración entre escuelas – comento el hombre mientras revisaba un manojo de folios que llevaba con el – tome, aquí está la programación del cuarto trimestre –

- Gracias, le echaré un vistazo ahora –

Dicho esto se despidió y salió de la sala de profesores….

- Fubuki… - decía ella algo sonriente – chicas cuento con ustedes – dijo y se levantó de su asiento para ir a dictar su clase –

Al parecer el trío de managers del Raimon se pondría en acción luego de 10 años…

- Buenos días – saludaba Natsumi entrando a la recepción de la escuela –

- Buenos días – respondieron Ayase y Gasai casi a la vez –

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – indagó Gasai enseguida –

- Estoy buscando a Endou Mamoru – respondió ella algo seria –

- Él es el entrenador del club de soccer - dijo Ayase y tambien…. – fue interrumpida –

- ¿De parte de? – interrogó Gasai seriamente –

- Es raro que no me conozcas – replico la pelirroja mientras suspiraba – de parte de su esposa Endou Natsumi – replico –

- Si no estoy mal debe estar hablando con el director en este momento – respondió Ayase un poco risueña – si gusta puede esperarle en el corredor continuo a la oficina –

- Gracias – respondió ella y se fue –

- No sabía que el entrenador fuera casado – comentó Gasai algo perpleja –

- Eso te pasa por acelerarte – replico la otra chica – la señora Natsumi es la esposa del entrenador y tambien la hija del antiguo director fundador de la escuela –

- ¿Qué? –

- Necesitas más información para no seguir cometiendo errores – decía Ayase entre risas dejando más confusa a su compañera –

Natsumi siguió su camino hasta donde le indicaron, allí espero un rato antes de ver salir a su esposo:

- ¿Natsumi? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntaba extrañado - ¿pasa algo? –

- Desde luego que no – dijo ella – solo que tuve que salir un rato y decidí pasarme por aquí, recuerda que tengo un acuerdo con Haruna –

- Cierto- decía riendo – entonces estarás más seguido por aquí –

- Correcto – respondió ella - ¿te parece malo? –

- Para nada – dijo él – me agrada que vengas –

**HOKKAIDO….**

Era ya media mañana cuando Fubuki aparecía en la ciudad nuevamente, esta vez luciendo pensativo y hasta algo distraído, debido a lo que profetizaba pasaría de seguir las cosas así…

- Se molestará conmigo por eso - se decía algo preocupado - ¿por qué no le dije nada? –

Respiró hondo y aclaró la mente para seguir y llegar con su equipo de la escuela…

- ¡Sempai! – exclamó Yukimura al verlo entrar – pensé que no llegarías –

- Perdón por eso, el tren se tardo más de lo previsto – se disculpo con el grupo que ya se había reunido en torno a él –

- ¿Qué dijo el equipo de Raimon sobre el juego? – pregunto otro de los chicos –

- Acordamos realizar el partido en 3 semanas – respondió el –

- ¿Quiere decir después de los exámenes de trimestre? – preguntaron –

El entrenador asintió y se dispuso a buscar una planilla dentro del morral que llevaba consigo…

- ¿Cuándo comenzaron? – preguntaba curioso –

- Casi una hora – respondió su Kohai –

- Eso quiere decir que podremos practicar la Barrera Absoluta – decía sonriendo –

- Pero eso ya no funcionará contra los de Raimon – repuso uno de los defensas –

- Así como está es obvio que no - decía su entrenador mientras bosquejaba algo en una de las hojas – esa táctica comenzó desde que llegué con ustedes y por ende soy casi el que la ideo junto con ustedes…. –

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – indagó Yukimura algo serio –

- Que la táctica no está completa – dijo él mostrando el bosquejo – según pude comprobar por mi mismo debería quedar así –

- ¿Y si lo lograremos? – preguntaba otro de los chicos mirando el dibujo –

- No parece algo que se aprenda en un día o dos –

- Por eso me quedaré con ustedes desde hoy hasta el día del partido – decía mientras caminaba al campo de juego – entrenaré junto con ustedes –

- ¿Estás de broma? – reclamó enseguida su aprendiz –

- No lo creo, está hablando en serio – decía uno de los delanteros -

- Interesante, entrenador – decía el portero - ¿jugaras en qué posición defensa o ataque? –

- Todas – dijo el sonriendo – puedo con eso –

Los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos por la decisión de su tutor pero luego de meditarlo un poco optaron por apoyarlo y entrenar junto a él como un jugador más, siendo así una nueva experiencia y algo que presumir en un futuro, si quizás lo necesitaban.

Fubuki ordenó reiniciar la práctica, pero esta vez el jugaría como un integrante del grupo, su idea en mente era más que todo hacer lo que los chicos llevaran el ritmo que el que él jugaba actualmente; algo diferente a lo que conocieron todos hace casi 11 años…. Y aunque se tratara de un amistoso quería que ellos aprendieran algo que les ayudara a seguir con su vida deportiva, tanto como él le estaba sirviendo cuando era convocado al equipo nacional.

Luego de terminada la práctica de ese día los chicos terminaron más agotados que de costumbre, sentían el peso de una nueva rutina, sin embargo, aún no vislumbraban el boceto para mejorar la Barrera Absoluta…

- Esto fue agotador – decían algunos mientras caían sentados -

- ¿Será así de ahora en adelante? – preguntaba Yukimura -

- ¿Les parece difícil? – cuestionaba el mayor –

- Tal vez un poco – dijo Makari –

- Falta de costumbre diría – intervino el portero – en unos días no nos sentiremos así – sonrío –

- Debería ser así – comentó Fubuki mientras se levantaba – les traeré algo –

Todos asintieron mientras veían a su entrenador alejarse un poco…

- Yukimura, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle? – comentaba uno de los chicos en voz baja –

- No creo que sea buena idea ahora – repuso otro –

- Pero es algo serio – replico el primero - ¿qué pasaría si viene de nuevo y lo ve? – decía preocupado –

- Hay que decirle – afirmo Yukimura seriamente – pero no ahora, se supone que hoy se quedará todo el día en la escuela, ¿vamos todos no? –

- Supongo – decían algunos mirándose –

- Debe lo más pronto posible – decía Yukimura –

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – preguntaba bobamente el entrenador regresando con una nevera portátil –

- Nada especial – respondió uno de ellos – cosas del nuevo entrenamiento –

- Veo – dijo serio – si tienen algún problema o quieren sugerir háganlo – dijo mientras les daba unas bebidas –

**Regresando a la ciudad Inazuma…**

Natsumi luego de acompañar un rato a Endou, fue a buscar a Haruna para conversar un rato…

- Ese detective de la recepción es bastante imprudente – decía ella mientras revisaba una maquina de refrescos –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Casi me hace un interrogatorio antes de dejarme entrar – decía riendo – hubieras visto su cara cuando le dijeron quien era yo -

- Me imagino – decía riendo la peli azul - ¿qué opinas de ella? –

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunta la pelirroja - ¿crees que Fubuki-kun pueda fijarse en ella? –

Haruna se quedo callada ante la pregunta…

- Si es por eso descuida – volvió a decir Natsumi – no desconfíes cuando tienes la mejor ventaja de todas –

- ¿Cuál ventaja? – indagó enseguida –

- Que está enamorado de ti, desde la secundaria – respondió moviendo su dedo índice – y si los años no cambiaron eso a pesar de la distancia que tuvieron por qué habría de hacerlo alguien como ella, honestamente, no creo que sea de su tipo – decía cruzando los brazos – aparte ella es la que lo persigue -

- Eso es cierto – decía Haruna sonriendo –

- Aparte, eres su esposa – dijo Natsumi – ya sé que no es como quisieron pero ya es algo –

- Trata de no decir eso en público todavía – replico secretamente Haruna –

- ¿Y cómo haces con tu nombre? – indagó la pelirroja –

- Eso ya está arreglado, hablé con el director sobre eso – decía cruzando los brazos y sonriendo –

- Por Dios, de verdad es una locura todo esto - decía ella sorprendida – no puedo creer que el director te secunde en esto –

- No lo hace – repuso – simplemente le dije mi nueva situación y los planes que tengo , estuvo de acuerdo –

- Sabes he estado pensando en algo para proteger a Fubuki de esta chica – decía Natsumi cambiando el tema – pero quería consultarlo contigo antes –

- Desde que no lo ponga en situaciones incomodas… - decía ella un poco dudosa –

- Quizás sea raro, pero teniendo en cuenta que somos amigos hace años, será genial – decía sonriendo –

Antes de comenzar revisaron si Gasai estaba cerca, y luego si hablar en confianza…

- ¿Entonces ese es el plan? – indagaba curiosa –

- Correcto – afirmaba su cómplice – verás que no se dará cuenta –

- Eso espero – decía algo cansada Haruna – no me imaginé un problema de estos –

- No lo veas como un problema – decía sonriendo Natsumi – su relación es lo que diría como algo curioso, nunca sabes que pasará, ya sabes que quiero decir – rio un poco –

- Supongo – respondió un poco nerviosa –

**FIN CHAPTER 06**

**CHAPTER 07**

**Secundaria Hakuren**

Yukimura llamó a su sempai, temprano en la mañana, como lo había prometido a su compañeros le contaría de la novedad que tenían desde el fin de semana que se fue…

Debe ser algo importante para que me llames tan temprano – decía Fubuki algo serio - ¿ha pasado algo? –

Es importante; si – respondió el chico mientras meditaba un poco – el viernes que ibas a Inazuma, es normal que hagamos la practica solos – contaba – sin embargo, ese día tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con el entrenador que el Fith Sector envió para que te despidieran –

¿Qué? - se sorprendió el mayor –

Dijo que tenía cosas pendientes con nosotros y especialmente contigo – recalcó lo ultimo –

¿Qué pendiente puede tener? – preguntaba algo serio mientras pensaba –

Creo que es obvio sempai – replico el chico – el Holy Road, su despido, que regresarás y sus planes arruinados porque asististe a Raimon –

Ah… - dijo un poco sorprendido – en verdad han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, pero no pensé que apareciera así de repente – decía mientras avanzaba un poco por el corredor donde se encontraban –

¿Qué piensas de esto? – preguntaba el joven –

Es algo serio – respondió – pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes, cómo se sienten al respecto – decía –

Preocupados, ese tipo fue capaz de dar la orden de lastimar a los de Raimon en ese partido, es obvio que es capaz hacer algo contra nosotros – cuestionaba el chico – pero sabes, se refirió a ti de una forma muy despreciativa – puntualizó –

Entonces el problema es más que todo conmigo- decía Fubuki recostándose en la pared –

Eso pensamos tambien, pero igual nosotros nos rebelamos contra él, ¿por qué habría de querer lastimarte? – indagó confuso –

Porque fue él quien ideo la táctica que destruyo a la Barrera Absoluta – escuchó una voz detrás de ellos –

Pero… ¿Shirosaki? - dijo serio el chico - ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? –

Descuida no vengo en son de guerra – dijo mientras sonreía – te estaba buscando a ti o a tu entrenador, que casualidad que estén hablando del mismo tema –

Es extraño que estés aquí – decía Fubuki – te retiraste luego del partido de ese día, y no solo del equipo sino de la escuela tambien –

Ordenes del Fith Sector solamente – dijo cruzando los brazos – no podía hacer nada en ese momento –

Creo que ahora menos – replicó Yukimura molesto –

No vine a discutir contigo – replicó enseguida el otro – solo vine a decirles que supe lo que hizo Kumazaki, honestamente se alteró luego que supo que tu serías nuevamente el entrenador de Hakuren – dijo mientras señalaba al mayor - esa es la razón por la cual los sentencio de esa manera –

Es un poco fuera de base – dijo Fubuki –

Fuera de base o no tengan cuidado con él – sugirió Shirosaki mientras se disponía a irse – no estaría de más que pidieran asistencia a la escuela respecto a eso – dijo y se fue –

Maestro y alumno guardaron silencio mientras el chico se alejaba…

Supongo que le comentaré al coordinador sobre esto – decía el mayor algo serio –

Podemos hacerlo ahora – dijo el chico – le diré a los chicos para que vayamos todos –

¿Y tus clases? –

Ya perdí la primera – dijo tranquilo – entrare a la tercera hora –

Ah…. Claro – decía el mayor confuso - ¿desde cuándo haces eso de saltarte clases? –

Solo en situaciones de riesgo – respondió sonriendo el chico –

Dicho fueron a buscar a los demás integrantes del club…. Siendo ya un evento inesperado Fubuki era el que debía pedir permiso para sacar a los chicos de su salón…

¿Estamos todos? – preguntaba uno de ellos –

Cuéntanos – le respondió otro riendo –

En fin, dejen eso y vamos – pidió el entrenador –

En esos días la secundaria estaba en las primeras etapas de su festival anual, así que no era raro que varios estudiantes salieran en compañía de sus profesores de club para detallar alguna que otra actividad que presentarían…

Encontrar al coordinador fue fácil pues aun no se disponía a realizar el recorrido de siempre, así que optaron por contarle lo que sucedía y ver qué medidas podrían tomarse, pues en cierto modo estaba invadiendo un espacio escolar sin autorización…

El coordinador se preocupo un poco, según le comentaron los chicos quienes estuvieron en el momento…prometiendo supervisar el área del campo soccer, les sugirió que de ser necesario llevaran a un profesor o más a las prácticas de las tardes.

Pensé que se enojaría – comentaba un chico –

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó otro –

No pareciera que les gustara el club – dijo –

Ese no es el punto – replicó otro –

Lo importante es que al menos ya la escuela lo sabe – decía su entrenador un poco aliviado – podemos entrenar normalmente pero debemos tener cuidado y cualquier cosa suspendemos – dijo -

Todos asintieron al tiempo, mientras comenzaban a retornar a sus respectivos salones.

No voy a preocupar a Haruna – se decía mentalmente – será mejor que no le hable de esto todavía – decidiendo así ocultar aquella eventualidad mientras visualizaba una posible solución –

Las prácticas del equipo siguieron su curso normal, a ratos venían estudiantes o profesores a observar un poco el progreso del que tanto hablaba el circulo durante la semana, en cierto modo era algo bueno pues no estarían tan solos y así Kumazaki no podría llegar a estancias más severas, o al menos eso era lo que el joven entrenador pensaba en su analogía interna de la situación… ahora tenía otro asunto del cual preocuparse.

Creo que es momento de volver a intentarlo – decía Fubuki en mitad del campo de juego –

¿Cómo se supone que debemos empezar? – preguntaban los chicos –

Como lo hacen usualmente cada vez usan la táctica – decía el entrenador – la idea es darle más proyección y añadir un complemento que estoy seguro la hará más invencible – decía sonriendo –

Confía mucho en nosotros para lograrlo - decía uno de los chicos –

Mientras el grupo practicaba en compañía de algunos espectadores, una persona les observaba desde una distancia prudente, al parecer tenía algo en mente, y el riesgo para el equipo aumentaba con la cercanía del festival anual de la escuela que abarcaría jornadas de actividades extra curriculares todos los días por una semana…

La escuela solo hablaba del evento y todo el ajetreo que este traía para profesores y estudiantes…

Entrenador, recuerde que para la semana del festival el equipo debe presentar alguna cosa - decía uno de los profesores encargados –

Lo sé – dijo sonriendo –

No necesariamente debe ser un partido – dijo el encargado – cualquier cosa que se relacione con el soccer –

Supongo que lo pensaré con los chicos – decía Fubuki mostrándose un poco contrariado –

El encargado asintió yéndose del lugar….

**Ciudad Inazuma**

Haruna y sus amigas seguían en marcha sus planes, de forma silenciosa claro estaba, pues según ellas lo interesante seria cuando Fubuki regresará en compañía del equipo y su rival no proclamada intentara algo…

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? – se preguntaba nerviosamente - odiaría que niisan se diera cuenta – decía mientras se imaginaba el discurso del "te lo dije" – ni hablar él no puede saber esto – se dijo seria –

Usualmente era ella la que llamaba a Fubuki cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse y darse las novedades de su día cada uno, se emocionaba un poco al saber que los chicos comenzaban a avanzar con el nuevo entrenamiento que había planteado, era curioso pero al parecer no sabía a quién apoyar esta vez, pues sabia cosas de los dos grupos… y al menos era un amistoso de extra temporada.

Los chicos de Raimon tambien se preparaban para el partido, según pudo escuchar de ellos estaban muy emocionados con la idea de jugar…

¿Has hablado con Fubuki? – preguntaba Endou a la peli azul –

Ayer – dijo ella – me dijo que el festival de la escuela está por comenzar – comentaba riendo – al parecer deberá lidiar un poco con eso mientras entrena a los chicos –

Entiendo, es el festival anual que suelen hacer – decía Endou - supongo que no tenía más opción –

Estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo ella riendo – quizás en un futuro pueda ayudarle un poco con eso – dijo -

En ese momento Gasai paso por el club de futbol, al parecer debía entregar un mensaje al entrenador…

Disculpen, el entrenador Endou…. – decía mientras entraba –

Soy yo – se levanto el aludido - ¿pasa algo? –

El director me pidió que le dijera que necesita verlo en su oficina enseguida – dijo ella –

Ya veo – respondió - ¿no dijo para qué? –

Algo respecto a un partido con otra escuela – respondió ella –

Ya regreso – dijo y salió en compañía de la mujer –

¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntaba Kidou a su hermana –

Confirmación de fecha – dijo ella – algo me dijo Shirou que haría la escuela por lo del festival, quieren saber si será antes, durante o después del evento –

Entiendo – decía – y ha habido alguna novedad aparte de eso –

No – respondió ella – o al menos no me ha dicho –

Kidou salió un momento del club para hacer una llamada…

Al parecer todo está bien – decía a la otra línea - ¿seguro es cierto lo que te dijeron? - hizo una pausa – bueno supongo que será esperar, ojala solo sean rumores – dijo y colgó –

A solo 2 días del inicio del festival anual de la secundaria, todo se encontraba listo entre profesores y estudiantes se encargaban de decorar cada pasillo de la escuela con colores vistosos, era un evento especial para todos, hasta para el club de soccer hubo tareas de decoración:

No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto – decía molesto uno de los chicos mientras ayudaba a sostener una escalera –

Se supone que somos el club de soccer – replicaba otro - ¿por qué debemos hacerlo? –

Porque son parte de la escuela – les decía Fubuki –

Cuando estudiabas aquí, no creo que hicieras esto – dejo Yukimura –

Por supuesto que lo hacía - respondió sonriente el mayor – hasta participe en patinaje –

¿Qué? – dijeron varios - ¿tú patinas tambien? –

No me digan que no saben – dijo confuso – no es que sea un secreto –

Así como tampoco es secreto que sempai fue delantero y defensa de la Secundaria Raimon por un tiempo y luego fue jugador de Inazuma Japan – decía Yukimura con los brazos cruzados –

¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntaban varios mientras su entrenador les veía algo confuso –

El mural deportivo de la escuela, lo publicó un tiempo - respondió - sobre todo cuando llegó como entrenador del club –

¿De verdad? – ahora pregunto el mayor –

¿no te diste cuenta? – preguntó sobresaltado el joven –

No –

En medio de una conversación espontanea siguieron haciendo su trabajo de arreglar el corredor…

Aquí vienen los reporteros estrella de la escuela – dijo Makari viendo llegar a dos chicos uno con un cuaderno pequeño y el otro con una video cámara –

No hay nada que ver aquí, Ouma – replico otro chico mientras pateaba un cartel –

¿Cómo que no? – decía alegre – es el club de soccer haciendo otras actividades y mostrando su total apoyo al festival –

Todos quedaron sin palabras ante semejante presentación del chico….

Termino tu trabajo acá – replico uno de los chicos molesto – vete antes que te haga parte de la decoración –

Apenas llego – cuestionó el chico – aparte tu entrenador no ha dicho que este molesto –

Fubuki se sobresalto un poco al escuchar lo último era obvio que estaba a punto de estar en medio de una situación algo curiosa…así que decidió irse un poco al fondo para no dar más razones de que lo abarcaran…

Te dije que no molestaras – volvió a decir el chico –

Solo hago mi parte del trabajo del festival – explicaba sonriente – solo sigue con lo que estabas y ya –

Me estorbas – repuso –

Oigan ustedes – intervino Makari – el entrenador no creo que quiera meterse en este - decía poniéndose en el medio – pero, no creo que le guste si se ponen a pelear por una tontería, déjalo que haga lo que tenga que hacer y luego se irá, ¿cierto? – preguntó mirando al chico de reojo –

Desde luego – sonrió mientras alzaba su pulgar –

Lo ves – le dijo a su compañero – no metas en líos a tus maestros quieres –

Como digas, jefe – ironizó lo último –

Luego de acabarse la discusión el grupo se mantuvo en su labor hasta que terminaron y pudieron arreglarse para regresar a sus casas….

Habían acordado irse en grupos y usar transportes los que quedaran más lejos para así evitar cualquier mal momento…

¿Estarás bien? – preguntaba Yukimura –

Desde luego, debo quedarme un rato más, son asuntos de la escuela – respondía el mayor sonriendo –

¿Y si aparece? –

No creo que lo haga – repuso Fubuki – ojala –

Bueno igual ten cuidado – decía el chico – no lo conoces y créeme, no es tan amable cono tú –

Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras el chico asentía y se iba con un grupo –

Fubuki debía permanecer un tiempo en la escuela pues si condición de entrenador tambien le daba meritos para participar del festival escolar y por ellos las reuniones sobre el asunto eran tema importante para él. Así ello le hiciera salir más tarde la habitual…

Al salir caminó lo más rápido que pudo, era una situación inquietante y a la vez algo peligroso pero al parecer no tenia opción esta vez…caminando y vigilando su sendero logró llegar lejos antes que un balón repentino le interrumpiera; lo pudo esquivar pero no supo ni quién ni de dónde salió, pero en su pensamiento era más que evidente la persona que estaba detrás….

**FIN CHAPTER 07 **

**CHAPTER 08**


	7. Chapter 7

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**CHAPTER 07**

**Secundaria Hakuren**

Yukimura llamó a su sempai, temprano en la mañana, como lo había prometido a su compañeros le contaría de la novedad que tenían desde el fin de semana que se fue…

- Debe ser algo importante para que me llames tan temprano – decía Fubuki algo serio - ¿ha pasado algo? –

- Es importante; si – respondió el chico mientras meditaba un poco – el viernes que ibas a Inazuma, es normal que hagamos la practica solos – contaba – sin embargo, ese día tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con el entrenador que el Fith Sector envió para que te despidieran –

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió el mayor –

- Dijo que tenía cosas pendientes con nosotros y especialmente contigo – recalcó lo ultimo –

- ¿Qué pendiente puede tener? – preguntaba algo serio mientras pensaba –

- Creo que es obvio sempai – replico el chico – el Holy Road, su despido, que regresarás y sus planes arruinados porque asististe a Raimon –

- Ah… - dijo un poco sorprendido – en verdad han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, pero no pensé que apareciera así de repente – decía mientras avanzaba un poco por el corredor donde se encontraban –

- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – preguntaba el joven –

- Es algo serio – respondió – pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes, cómo se sienten al respecto – decía –

- Preocupados, ese tipo fue capaz de dar la orden de lastimar a los de Raimon en ese partido, es obvio que es capaz hacer algo contra nosotros – cuestionaba el chico – pero sabes, se refirió a ti de una forma muy despreciativa – puntualizó –

- Entonces el problema es más que todo conmigo- decía Fubuki recostándose en la pared –

- Eso pensamos tambien, pero igual nosotros nos rebelamos contra él, ¿por qué habría de querer lastimarte? – indagó confuso –

- Porque fue él quien ideo la táctica que destruyo a la Barrera Absoluta – escuchó una voz detrás de ellos –

- Pero… ¿Shirosaki? - dijo serio el chico - ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? –

- Descuida no vengo en son de guerra – dijo mientras sonreía – te estaba buscando a ti o a tu entrenador, que casualidad que estén hablando del mismo tema –

- Es extraño que estés aquí – decía Fubuki – te retiraste luego del partido de ese día, y no solo del equipo sino de la escuela tambien –

- Ordenes del Fith Sector solamente – dijo cruzando los brazos – no podía hacer nada en ese momento –

- Creo que ahora menos – replicó Yukimura molesto –

- No vine a discutir contigo – replicó enseguida el otro – solo vine a decirles que supe lo que hizo Kumazaki, honestamente se alteró luego que supo que tu serías nuevamente el entrenador de Hakuren – dijo mientras señalaba al mayor - esa es la razón por la cual los sentencio de esa manera –

- Es un poco fuera de base – dijo Fubuki –

- Fuera de base o no tengan cuidado con él – sugirió Shirosaki mientras se disponía a irse – no estaría de más que pidieran asistencia a la escuela respecto a eso – dijo y se fue –

Maestro y alumno guardaron silencio mientras el chico se alejaba…

- Supongo que le comentaré al coordinador sobre esto – decía el mayor algo serio –

- Podemos hacerlo ahora – dijo el chico – le diré a los chicos para que vayamos todos –

- ¿Y tus clases? –

- Ya perdí la primera – dijo tranquilo – entrare a la tercera hora –

- Ah…. Claro – decía el mayor confuso - ¿desde cuándo haces eso de saltarte clases? –

- Solo en situaciones de riesgo – respondió sonriendo el chico –

Dicho fueron a buscar a los demás integrantes del club…. Siendo ya un evento inesperado Fubuki era el que debía pedir permiso para sacar a los chicos de su salón…

- ¿Estamos todos? – preguntaba uno de ellos –

- Cuéntanos – le respondió otro riendo –

- En fin, dejen eso y vamos – pidió el entrenador –

En esos días la secundaria estaba en las primeras etapas de su festival anual, así que no era raro que varios estudiantes salieran en compañía de sus profesores de club para detallar alguna que otra actividad que presentarían…

Encontrar al coordinador fue fácil pues aun no se disponía a realizar el recorrido de siempre, así que optaron por contarle lo que sucedía y ver qué medidas podrían tomarse, pues en cierto modo estaba invadiendo un espacio escolar sin autorización…

El coordinador se preocupo un poco, según le comentaron los chicos quienes estuvieron en el momento…prometiendo supervisar el área del campo soccer, les sugirió que de ser necesario llevaran a un profesor o más a las prácticas de las tardes.

- Pensé que se enojaría – comentaba un chico –

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó otro –

- No pareciera que les gustara el club – dijo –

- Ese no es el punto – replicó otro –

- Lo importante es que al menos ya la escuela lo sabe – decía su entrenador un poco aliviado – podemos entrenar normalmente pero debemos tener cuidado y cualquier cosa suspendemos – dijo -

Todos asintieron al tiempo, mientras comenzaban a retornar a sus respectivos salones.

- No voy a preocupar a Haruna – se decía mentalmente – será mejor que no le hable de esto todavía – decidiendo así ocultar aquella eventualidad mientras visualizaba una posible solución –

Las prácticas del equipo siguieron su curso normal, a ratos venían estudiantes o profesores a observar un poco el progreso del que tanto hablaba el circulo durante la semana, en cierto modo era algo bueno pues no estarían tan solos y así Kumazaki no podría llegar a estancias más severas, o al menos eso era lo que el joven entrenador pensaba en su analogía interna de la situación… ahora tenía otro asunto del cual preocuparse.

- Creo que es momento de volver a intentarlo – decía Fubuki en mitad del campo de juego –

- ¿Cómo se supone que debemos empezar? – preguntaban los chicos –

- Como lo hacen usualmente cada vez usan la táctica – decía el entrenador – la idea es darle más proyección y añadir un complemento que estoy seguro la hará más invencible – decía sonriendo –

- Confía mucho en nosotros para lograrlo - decía uno de los chicos –

Mientras el grupo practicaba en compañía de algunos espectadores, una persona les observaba desde una distancia prudente, al parecer tenía algo en mente, y el riesgo para el equipo aumentaba con la cercanía del festival anual de la escuela que abarcaría jornadas de actividades extra curriculares todos los días por una semana…

La escuela solo hablaba del evento y todo el ajetreo que este traía para profesores y estudiantes…

- Entrenador, recuerde que para la semana del festival el equipo debe presentar alguna cosa - decía uno de los profesores encargados –

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo –

- No necesariamente debe ser un partido – dijo el encargado – cualquier cosa que se relacione con el soccer –

- Supongo que lo pensaré con los chicos – decía Fubuki mostrándose un poco contrariado –

El encargado asintió yéndose del lugar….

**Ciudad Inazuma**

Haruna y sus amigas seguían en marcha sus planes, de forma silenciosa claro estaba, pues según ellas lo interesante seria cuando Fubuki regresará en compañía del equipo y su rival no proclamada intentara algo…

- ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? – se preguntaba nerviosamente - odiaría que niisan se diera cuenta – decía mientras se imaginaba el discurso del "te lo dije" – ni hablar él no puede saber esto – se dijo seria –

Usualmente era ella la que llamaba a Fubuki cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse y darse las novedades de su día cada uno, se emocionaba un poco al saber que los chicos comenzaban a avanzar con el nuevo entrenamiento que había planteado, era curioso pero al parecer no sabía a quién apoyar esta vez, pues sabia cosas de los dos grupos… y al menos era un amistoso de extra temporada.

Los chicos de Raimon tambien se preparaban para el partido, según pudo escuchar de ellos estaban muy emocionados con la idea de jugar…

- ¿Has hablado con Fubuki? – preguntaba Endou a la peli azul –

- Ayer – dijo ella – me dijo que el festival de la escuela está por comenzar – comentaba riendo – al parecer deberá lidiar un poco con eso mientras entrena a los chicos –

- Entiendo, es el festival anual que suelen hacer – decía Endou - supongo que no tenía más opción –

- Estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo ella riendo – quizás en un futuro pueda ayudarle un poco con eso – dijo -

En ese momento Gasai paso por el club de futbol, al parecer debía entregar un mensaje al entrenador…

- Disculpen, el entrenador Endou…. – decía mientras entraba –

- Soy yo – se levanto el aludido - ¿pasa algo? –

- El director me pidió que le dijera que necesita verlo en su oficina enseguida – dijo ella –

- Ya veo – respondió - ¿no dijo para qué? –

- Algo respecto a un partido con otra escuela – respondió ella –

- Ya regreso – dijo y salió en compañía de la mujer –

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntaba Kidou a su hermana –

- Confirmación de fecha – dijo ella – algo me dijo Shirou que haría la escuela por lo del festival, quieren saber si será antes, durante o después del evento –

- Entiendo – decía – y ha habido alguna novedad aparte de eso –

- No – respondió ella – o al menos no me ha dicho –

Kidou salió un momento del club para hacer una llamada…

- Al parecer todo está bien – decía a la otra línea - ¿seguro es cierto lo que te dijeron? - hizo una pausa – bueno supongo que será esperar, ojala solo sean rumores – dijo y colgó –

A solo 2 días del inicio del festival anual de la secundaria, todo se encontraba listo entre profesores y estudiantes se encargaban de decorar cada pasillo de la escuela con colores vistosos, era un evento especial para todos, hasta para el club de soccer hubo tareas de decoración:

- No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto – decía molesto uno de los chicos mientras ayudaba a sostener una escalera –

- Se supone que somos el club de soccer – replicaba otro - ¿por qué debemos hacerlo? –

- Porque son parte de la escuela – les decía Fubuki –

- Cuando estudiabas aquí, no creo que hicieras esto – dejo Yukimura –

- Por supuesto que lo hacía - respondió sonriente el mayor – hasta participe en patinaje –

- ¿Qué? – dijeron varios - ¿tú patinas tambien? –

- No me digan que no saben – dijo confuso – no es que sea un secreto –

- Así como tampoco es secreto que sempai fue delantero y defensa de la Secundaria Raimon por un tiempo y luego fue jugador de Inazuma Japan – decía Yukimura con los brazos cruzados –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntaban varios mientras su entrenador les veía algo confuso –

- El mural deportivo de la escuela, lo publicó un tiempo - respondió - sobre todo cuando llegó como entrenador del club –

- ¿De verdad? – ahora pregunto el mayor –

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – preguntó sobresaltado el joven –

- No –

En medio de una conversación espontanea siguieron haciendo su trabajo de arreglar el corredor…

- Aquí vienen los reporteros estrella de la escuela – dijo Makari viendo llegar a dos chicos uno con un cuaderno pequeño y el otro con una video cámara –

- No hay nada que ver aquí, Ouma – replico otro chico mientras pateaba un cartel –

- ¿Cómo que no? – decía alegre – es el club de soccer haciendo otras actividades y mostrando su total apoyo al festival –

Todos quedaron sin palabras ante semejante presentación del chico….

- Termino tu trabajo acá – replico uno de los chicos molesto – vete antes que te haga parte de la decoración –

- Apenas llego – cuestionó el chico – aparte tu entrenador no ha dicho que este molesto –

Fubuki se sobresalto un poco al escuchar lo último era obvio que estaba a punto de estar en medio de una situación algo curiosa…así que decidió irse un poco al fondo para no dar más razones de que lo abarcaran…

- Te dije que no molestaras – volvió a decir el chico –

- Solo hago mi parte del trabajo del festival – explicaba sonriente – solo sigue con lo que estabas y ya –

- Me estorbas – repuso –

- Oigan ustedes – intervino Makari – el entrenador no creo que quiera meterse en este - decía poniéndose en el medio – pero, no creo que le guste si se ponen a pelear por una tontería, déjalo que haga lo que tenga que hacer y luego se irá, ¿cierto? – preguntó mirando al chico de reojo –

- Desde luego – sonrió mientras alzaba su pulgar –

- Lo ves – le dijo a su compañero – no metas en líos a tus maestros quieres –

- Como digas, jefe – ironizó lo último –

Luego de acabarse la discusión el grupo se mantuvo en su labor hasta que terminaron y pudieron arreglarse para regresar a sus casas….

Habían acordado irse en grupos y usar transportes los que quedaran más lejos para así evitar cualquier mal momento…

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntaba Yukimura –

- Desde luego, debo quedarme un rato más, son asuntos de la escuela – respondía el mayor sonriendo –

- ¿Y si aparece? –

- No creo que lo haga – repuso Fubuki – ojala –

- Bueno igual ten cuidado – decía el chico – no lo conoces y créeme, no es tan amable cono tú –

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras el chico asentía y se iba con un grupo –

Fubuki debía permanecer un tiempo en la escuela pues si condición de entrenador tambien le daba meritos para participar del festival escolar y por ellos las reuniones sobre el asunto eran tema importante para él. Así ello le hiciera salir más tarde la habitual…

Al salir caminó lo más rápido que pudo, era una situación inquietante y a la vez algo peligroso pero al parecer no tenia opción esta vez…caminando y vigilando su sendero logró llegar lejos antes que un balón repentino le interrumpiera; lo pudo esquivar pero no supo ni quién ni de dónde salió, pero en su pensamiento era más que evidente la persona que estaba detrás….

**FIN CHAPTER 07 **


	8. Chapter 8

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**FANFIC**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**CHAPTER 08**

Fubuki regreso a casa un poco pensativo por lo ocurrido afuera, al parecer tenía muchas cosas que atender; el partido, el festival, el receso de los exámenes….

- ¿A qué hora se junto todo eso? – preguntaba ansioso - y pensar que solo estaba planeado el partido con Raimon –

Cerró con llave y dejo sus cosas en un sillón de la sala, luego pasó a la habitación para quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos y descansar un poco… su cabeza comenzaba a enredarse haciendo hacer conjeturas de lo que podría pasar, por un lado la secretaria acosadora estaba tras él y no se dio cuenta sino hasta que intento prácticamente besarlo, ahora Kumazaki quería venganza por lo ocurrido en el Holy Road, eso fue hace ya un tiempo…. El partido amistoso y el entrenamiento para la nueva táctica de defensa, y por último el festival, aunque no durara sin días era agotador tener que preparar un número y a la vez colaborar con el arreglo de la escuela…

- Estoy en problemas…. – decía mientras cerraba los ojos un poco –

El sonido de su teléfono celular, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

- ¡Haruna! – dijo sonriendo –

- Suenas animado, ¿paso algo interesante allá? – preguntaba ella riendo un poco –

- Ojala, pero no – dijo el – es que me alegra escucharte –

- Veo - dijo – supongo que debes estar atareado con tantas cosas pendientes en la escuela – comentaba -

- Si… - respondió – sabes, creo que debes saber algo…- dijo Fubuki un poco serio –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ella –

Fubuki respiro hondo antes contarle todo lo acontecido a Haruna, al parecer estaba un poco inquieto pues hacia mucho no lidiaba con tantas cosas a la vez y menos con una amenaza de parte de alguien que apenas y sabe su nombre….

- Me preocupa mucho eso, Shirou – decía ella notablemente asustada – ¿y si te pasa algo malo? -

- No quería asustarte – dijo el algo triste – pero haría mal si no te decía nada –

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe en el festival? –

- ¿Y tú trabajo? – repuso -

- Pediré permiso - dijo ella – no voy a dejarte solo, no me perdonaría si pasa algo y no puedo estar contigo – dijo firmemente –

- Haruna… -

- Dime cuando comienza el festival – dijo ella – trataré de llegar tan pronto me sea posible –

Sonrió un poco mientras le daba las fechas del evento…

- No pierdas la calma – le decía el – tendré cuidado y te esperaré, pero no te presiones – pedía –

- De acuerdo – prometió mientras suspiraba –

Siguieron hablando un rato más, luego se despidieron…

Haruna había quedado realmente preocupada sabia que sería difícil irse antes del fin de semana, pero no podía dejar que pasara solo ese trance y algo en su interior le pedía que fuera a Hokkaido…

Al día siguiente llegó a Raimon, muy temprano organizo sus clases y espero a que el director estuviera disponible para hablar con él y pedirle que le diera permiso para faltar el viernes por asuntos de tipo familiar, igual no podía decir que era por que Fubuki estuviera amenazado o algo así, era de locos soltar algo así tan de repente…

Supongo que tendré que llamar a las chicas y decirles que no podré ir con ellas el fin de semana – decía suspirando – Natsumi de verdad tiene razón cuando dice que es una relación llena de sorpresas – suspiro algo resignada –

Con dudas, preocupaciones o sin ellas, el día debía continuar su paso, y más si la peli azul quería irse esa misma noche, de lo contario tendría que estar a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su esposo en el festival… y la sola idea la aterraba…

Entró al aula, revisó sus anotaciones, comenzó su clase y todo lo habitual que hacía en el desarrollo de ésta. Así logró relajarse un poco del asunto…

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntaba el director al verla entrar a su oficina –

- Necesito regresar a Hokkaido mañana – decía algo seria –

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntaba extrañado –

- Shirou ha tenido unos inconvenientes en cuanto a su trabajo – comentaba ella – necesito estar allá tan pronto sea posible, solo será el fin de semana estaré el lunes a primera hora - pedía ella –

- Supongo que no puedo decirte que no – respondió el director – pudiste llegar a ayudarnos en la crisis que teníamos, y un fin de semana no será mucho pedir de ti –

- ¿Entonces me permite faltar mañana? – preguntó –

- Desde luego, dijiste que solo es por el fin semana – dijo el algo risueño – no hay problema –

- Muchas gracias – dijo ella sonriendo –

Un rato después salió del recinto a continuar con sus labores en la escuela…

Gasai la vio pasar por el corredor y quedó mirándola un poco sería…

- No me digas que ahora estas espiando a la sensei – decía Ayase –

- Creo que la me espía es otra – replicó mirándola de reojo –

- Debo estar pendiente que no hagas alguna tontería como la de la esposa del entrenador y el visitante…. – dijo ella - ¿cómo se ocurrió tratar de besarlo en medio de la escuela? – le replicó molesta – esto es una escuela, hay chicos, recuérdalo – sentencio tajante –

- Que mal genio tienes hoy – repuso medio sonriendo - ¿no será que te molesta que haya visto primero a ese visitante – inquirió Gasai –

- Para nada, no necesito eso – dijo – te informo y anótalo en tu cuaderno de espionaje que soy casada –

- ¿Qué? – quedó perpleja al escuchar eso – no es cierto –

- Lo es – dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba – iré por unas copias, medita mientras regreso –

- No puedo creer que hasta Ayase se haya casado – replicaba secamente –

**Regresando a Hokkaido**

El festival, daba inicio y con ello las clases eran dispersas entre ese jueves y el viernes siguiente, todo para relajar un poco antes de la acometida de los exámenes de trimestre…

El equipo había practicado normalmente en la mañana, luego habían discutido nuevamente con el chico reportero a espaldas del entrenador que cuando se dio cuenta, tuvo que intervenir para que no acabaran con la cámara del chico…

Cuando la música comenzó en todo el espacio escolar, era el anuncio que el festival iniciaba con todo furor…

- Dos días de fiesta – decían los chicos algo alegres –

- Y luego los exámenes – añadió otro –

- No seas aguafiestas – dijeron los otros –

- De todos modos tendremos el partido – dijo Yukimura – hay mucho por hacer –

- Es bueno haber logrado lo que el entrenador nos mostro – decía uno – parecía complicado pero funcionó –

- Con él en el medio campo, debíamos hacer algo – dijo otro riendo – no pensé que tuviera tanta velocidad –

- De hecho eso no fue nada – dijo Yukimura – creo que puede aumentarla más –

Todos se sorprendieron un poco por ese comentario…

- ¿Qué? - indagó el chico – eso deberían tenerlo presente ya –

- Claro…. Lo que digas…- dijeron –

- Por cierto ¿qué haremos en el festival? –

- Cierto, no lo había pensado – dijo Yukimura pensativo –

- Una muestra de habilidades individuales – sugirió Fubuki entrando al salón –

- Sempai ¿dónde has estado? –

- Trabajando – dijo riendo - ¿no es obvio? –

- Tu trabajo está aquí – replicó el serio - en este salón –

- Lo sé, pero no tengo que recordarte que estamos en pleno festival –

- Disculpe entrenador – intervino Makari - ¿su esposa vendrá? –

- Me dijo que estaría mañana, pero no sé a qué hora – contestó –

- Le comentaste algo – dice su kohai –

- Si, anoche – respondió un poco serio – está preocupada –

- Era de esperarse – dijo uno de los chicos –

- Pero bueno, hagamos nuestro trabajo y luego la esperaremos – dijo el mayor sonriendo –

Yukimura noto un poco preocupado al mayor, sin embargo no le dijo nada, era evidente que no quería transmitirles lo que le pasaba, por su bien y su estabilidad… Kumazaki estaba molesto y al parecer algunos chicos de la escuela lo habían visto cerca todos esos días, sabía que Fubuki estaba en la escuela…

- ¿Me concederías una entrevista? – pregunta el chico reportero a Yukimura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - como capitán del equipo –

- Tu de nuevo… - replico el chico respirando hondo –

- No me tardaré – decía – tu entrenador dijo que solo 10 minutos -

- ¡Sempai! – exclamo el chico –

- Se acaba de ir – dijeron sus compañeros – volverá en un rato –

- Ya verá… – decía empuñando su mano –

Una hora después todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, la apertura prometía ser excelente, comenzando con actos de protocolo y luego presentaciones iníciales entre ellas estaba la del club de soccer, siendo el primer grupo deportivo en entrar a escena…

- ¿Por qué somos los primeros? – preguntaban los chicos –

- Es impresión mía o últimamente se están quejando por todo – decía Fubuki reparándolos un poco –

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y luego sonrieron nerviosamente…

- Se define así; antes no teníamos que hacer estas cosas – replico uno –

- Lo sé – respondió su entrenador – pero no puede evitarse o al menos yo no puedo hacerlo – sonrío –

- Sempai, estás algo extraño – decía Yukimura - ¿pasa algo? –

- Nada – respondió enseguida – solo es cansancio, no he dormido bien –

El menor suspiro un poco yéndose con el resto del grupo, debían prepararse para hacer la presentación, su salida en escena era la número 7, y el programa iba por el 4.

El festival empezaba y a las afueras del lugar una figura algo robusta se acercaba con paso lento a los predios de la escuela…

- Ya viene siendo hora que pagues - decía desafiante –

Un rato después comenzó su marcha directamente a la escuela….

- ¿Están listos? – preguntaba Fubuki entrando al salón del club –

- Si – respondieron todos –

- Qué bueno – dijo sonriendo - ya casi es tiempo, vamos – dijo mientras cada uno iba saliendo delante de él –

- Después de esto seguiremos entrenando – decía Makari –

- Después de esto estudiaran para los exámenes y mañana retomamos la practica – dijo Fubuki –

- No se vale – reclamó Yukimura –

El momento de la presentación del club de soccer llegó; cada uno de los chicos salía al publico que hacia una que otra maniobra con el fácil haciendo gala de su agilidad, tal cual se lo había explicado su entrenador, haciendo una rutina bastante animada, merecedora de aplausos y porras por parte de los espectadores.

Reunidos en grupo se despidieron y salieron del escenario entre ovaciones y aplausos del recinto…

- Eso fue increíble – les decía Fubuki mientras entraban –

- Por algo somos famosos – rio uno de ellos felizmente –

- ¿Podemos quedarnos? – pregunto otro –

- Claro – dijo Fubuki luego de meditarlo un poco – supongo que estará bien por hoy –

Todos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse el uniforme para regresar al festival, Fubuki los esperaba en el corredor, mientras escuchaba vagamente la música del recinto que sonaba en casi toda la escuela, pensaba un poco en todo lo que le acontecía, sabiendo que Haruna llegaría quizás al día siguiente con una sonrisa para animarle… recordando que aunque tuviera una conversación pendiente con ella le aliviaba saber que la posibilidad que ella entendiera era muy alta…

Faltaban casi 2 horas para cerrar el primer día del festival escolar, ante ello Fubuki decide quedarse con los chicos hasta que acabe pues sus padres vendrían a buscarlos a causa de la hora de salida y la temperatura del día…

- Hoy será más calmado – decía el mayor a los chicos – el coordinador me dijo que sus padres vendrán a buscarlos –

- Si, el pronóstico del tiempo para hoy en la noche no es bueno, habrá temperaturas muy bajas – decía uno –

- Veo… - dijo un poco sorprendido – no tenía idea de esa situación – repuso riendo –

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad Inazuma …..**

- ¿Entonces viajas mañana temprano? – preguntaba Aki –

- Así es – dijo Haruna que había reunido a sus amigos para comunicarles de su salida –

- ¿A qué se debe? – indagó Endou –

- Bueno… - suspiró - una persona ha estado molestando al equipo – comentaba - ayer que hablé con Shirou me contó la situación, al parecer no ha hecho nada más, pero a él le preocupa que les pase algo a los chicos…. –

- Entonces era cierto lo que me dijeron – intervino Kidou –

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la peli azul –

- Me comentaron que el antiguo entrenador del Fith Sector merodeaba por la escuela aun – decía mientras cruzaba los brazos -

- Es la persona que vimos en el partido del Holy Road – decía Endou –

Kidou asintió levemente….

- Se supone que el Fith Sector ya no existe – cuestionaba Natsumi –

- Sin embargo esta persona sigue molesta por el resultado de ese juego – decía Kidou – Fubuki tendrá problemas si llega a aparecerse –

- No digas eso – replicaba Haruna preocupada –

- Te acompañaré a Hokkaido – dijo Kidou –

Aquello sorprendió a los demás presentes….

**FIN CHAPTER 08**


	9. Chapter 9

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**CHAPTER 09**

- Te acompañaré a Hokkaido – dijo Kidou –

Aquello sorprendió a los demás presentes….

- ¿Es tan grave que quieres acompañarme? – cuestionaba la peli azul –

- No podría saberlo – contestó - pero solo ir y asegurarme de darle un alto a esto, antes que pase algo –

Sus palabras asustaron un poco a Haruna, quien con solo saberlo temía que Fubuki estuviera en peligro…

- ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser ese sujeto? - preguntaba Endou –

- Hasta ahora es la primera vez que hace algo como esto – dijo Kidou – quizás solo sea un arrebato de rabia – dijo algo serio - ¿a qué horas sales para Hokkaido? –

- 6:00 am – respondió su hermana – por eso pedí salir antes, quería hablarte del asunto antes de salir –

- Veo - dijo - iré a buscarte, arregla todo lo que vayas a llevar – dijo –

La peli azul asintió mientras se despedía de todos, para prepararlo todo…

**Hokkaido**

**6:45 pm**

El primer día del festival, estaba por terminar, una presentación de bailes y todo terminaba para ese día, Fubuki se mantenía expectante todavía…

Mientras tanto un hombre de contextura gruesa, llegaba a la puerta de la escuela, aprovechándose de la cantidad de personas presentes en los alrededores logró entrar sin levantar sospechas, llevando consigo un pequeño maletín de malo, el cual miraba con una oscura sonrisa…

Arreglaré cuentas con ustedes en un momento – decía algo serio –

- Ya quiero que sean las 7:00 – decía uno de los chicos asistentes del festival – me quiero ir a casa –

- ¡Hazte a un lado! – replicó Kumazaki al tropezarse con el chico –

- L-Lo siento – decía el chico mientras le veía alejarse – espera un segundo, ¿qué ese no es…? –

**Mientras tanto con Fubuki….**

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntaba uno de los profesores al peli plata –

- Bien, en un momento acaban – respondió –

- Veo, por cierto, es impresión mía – decía el otro – pero te ves algo cansado –

- Un poco, creo – dijo riendo – tengo mucho que hacer en estos días, así que no me queda mucho tiempo libre –

- Pero date un respiro – le decía serio – así no creo que llegues lejos con tu trabajo –

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras volvía a mirar la tarima de presentaciones –

- Espero, no sería bueno que te enfermaras –

El entrenador solo asintió ligeramente mientras le miraba…

- Oye, ¿qué hace aquí? – le vuelve a preguntar el profesor algo sorprendido –

- ¿Quién? – indaga Fubuki mirando a la dirección que señalaba el profesor –

Su expresión cambio totalmente al ver a aquella persona…

- No puede ser… - decía mientras le veía abrir el maletín que traía consigo –

- ¿Qué pasa? Es como si hubieras un fantasma – decía su acompañante –

- Llama al coordinador – dijo el peli plata casi ordenando – no debió haber entrado –

- ¿Qué dices? Cielos – decía el profesor – ya regreso, ¿estarás bien? –

- Si –

En una fracción de segundos el entrenador debía pensar en una manera para llamar a los chicos y ponerlos lejos de Kumazaki; en efecto era el quién había entrado.

En un precipitado intento, saco el silbato que rara vez usaba en los entrenamientos, haciéndolo sonar en medio de las palabras que daba el presentador; los chicos quienes que aún se encontraban en la escuela y cerca del evento lo escucharon, algo andaba mal y lo sabían.

- Esto no me gusta – decía Makari – el entrenador no llamaría la atención solo por hacerlo –

- ¡Vamos hasta dónde está! – exclamó Yukimura –

- Ya sé de dónde vino el ruido del silbato – decía otro de los chicos –

De inmediato el pequeño grupo corrió para encontrarse con el mayor, lo divisaron en el balcón que va hacia las oficinas del lugar…

- ¡Sempai! –

- Lograron escucharlo – decía algo aliviado al verles - ¿están todos? –

- Algunos se fueron a sus casas ya – respondió uno –

- Nosotros teníamos pensado estar hasta el final – dijo otro - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta –

- Kumazaki está aquí adentro – dijo Fubuki un poco serio buscándolo con la mirada – debo sacarlos de aquí antes que los vea –

En eso Kumazaki, lanzo algo hacía el balcón donde se encontraba el grupo…

- Así que están ahí arriba, ya iré por ustedes – decía riendo mientras comenzaba avanzar en medio del publico que sorprendido comenzó un alboroto –

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Fubuki llevándose a los chicos –

- ¡No les dije que podían marcharse! – grito su perseguidor - yendo tras ellos –

- ¿Cómo se supone que logró entrar? – preguntaba uno de los chicos algo asustado –

El grupo se dirigió a la parte administrativa, según le comentaron a Fubuki, no es muy usada en la actualidad, y siendo una situación tan inesperada como esa, optó por usar ese lugar;

- Entren aquí – pidió abriendo una puerta mostrando una amplia sala de reuniones – no creo que sepa llegar hasta acá –

Todos asintieron y entraron, quedando su entrenador fuera quién cerró la puerta desde fuera.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntaba Yukimura tratando de abrir la puerta –

- No puedo dejar que se les acerque – dijo algo sereno – yo me encargaré de mantenerlo lejos –

- ¡Ni de broma! – exclamó el chico – no pretenderás hacerle frente ¿o sí? –

- Ya regreso – se limitó a decir el mayor –

- ¡Responde mi pregunta! – replicaba el chico –

- No tiene caso – dijo Makari – es muy posible que tenga que encararlo –

- No puede ser… -decían los demás –

- Si eso pasa, nuestro entrenador estará en peligro – dijo otro ya nervioso –

- Sempai… -

Mientras tanto Fubuki se alejó de aquel lugar, haciendo un recorrido cuidadoso para saber en dónde se encontraba Kumazaki, si bien les lanzo algo que aún no sabe identificar con claridad, era obvio que no le temblaría la mano para hacerles algo a los chicos o a él….

- No puedo permitir que llegué más lejos – se decía mientras retornaba al lugar del evento –

Al regresar notó que todo había acabado, solo quedaron las decoraciones y el desorden provocado por la salida repentina de los asistentes….

¿Qué fue lo pasó? – preguntaba viendo aquella escena –

- Qué mal, dañe el evento – decía Kumazaki apareciendo a una distancia del peli plata – tiempo sin verte –

- No podría decir lo mismo – replico el joven - ¿qué se supone que haces? Interrogó firmemente –

- ¿Acaso tus mocosos no te dieron la razón? – preguntaba con desdén – no creas que lo del Holy Road se quedará así solo porque seas tú- acusaba de lleno –

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? –

- Todo, un joven entrenador, antiguo alumno de los nuevos dirigentes del fútbol, amigo de Endou y otros más – cuestionaba molesto – crees que por eso voy permitir que me hayas dejado en ridículo esa vez – replicaba –

- No pretendía hacer algo como eso – replicó Fubuki algo confuso – aparte no entiendo porqué armar todo esto –

- ¡No me fastidies más! – grito exasperado – tu pagarás por haberme ridiculizado esa vez, destruiste la mejor técnica que hay y eso no lo dejaré pasar, no me importa si tengo que matarte – sentencio mientras comenzaba a acercarse furiosamente al más joven con una especie de barra de acero –

Ante esto Fubuki tuvo que esquivar el primer intento y huir debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque y a que estaba en plena desventaja…

- Acabaré contigo de una buena vez – decía mientras le seguía y comenzaba a hacer intentos de acertarle con la barra que llevaba –

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – replicaba el más joven –

- Deberías correr, si llego a alcanzarte, haré que tu esposa enviude – decía riendo –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaba un poco aterrado –

- ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – preguntaba irónico - lógico, pero al final decidí no meterme con ella, el asunto es contigo y se acabo todo apenas dejes de respirar –

- No es cierto…. ¿cómo puedes saber de Haruna? – indagaba confuso –

Su miedo se concentró directamente en que él supiera de Haruna, no permitiría que nadie intentara dañarla a ella, así tuviera que arriesgarse al punto de comprometer su vida…

- ¡No te acerques a ella! – dijo enérgico el peli plata –

- ¡Preocúpate más por ti, tonto! – devolvió Kumazaki mientras le lanzaba la barra –

Aquella acción, logró golpear el antebrazo izquierdo del joven, hiriendo notablemente…

- Por fin logró acertarte – decía riendo mientras a su enemigo agachado tratando de mitigar el dolor del golpe – te mataré –

Fubuki logró hacer que su cuerpo respondiera y salió corriendo antes que su agresor tratara de golpearlo nuevamente, su brazo dolía demasiado, tanto que simplemente tocarlo lo hacía querer gritar, sabía que estaba en problemas y más cuando prácticamente la escuela era una caos completo, por culpa de ese tipo el día se había arruinado…

- Voy a asustar a Haruna…- susurraba en medio de su huida –

- Corre todo lo que quieras – replicaba Kumazaki mientras tomaba cuanta cosa veía para abrirse camino e interferir en el de Fubuki –

- A esto paso… no podré alejarme – decía respirando muy difícilmente –

Trataba de tocar su brazo, pero dolía tanto que sentía incluso como si fuera llorar…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada principal aparecía Shirosaki, quería saber si lo que le comentaron hacia unos instantes era cierto…al ver todo el desorden, gritos y personas llamando a la policía captó enseguida lo que allá dentro pasaba…

- De verdad se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí – decía estupefacto – está loco, si se atreve a intentar algo en contra del equipo o del Fubuki le irá mal – decía mientras entraba - ¡Debo encontrar al entrenador Fubuki! –

Por otra parte los chicos del club trataban de salir del recinto donde fueron dejados…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no abre! – gritaba Yukimura pateando la puerta –

¿Crees que sea buena idea hacer eso? – preguntaba otro al verlo así de alterado –

- Buena o mala, saldré de aquí – replicaba usando más fuerza en los golpes - ¡No permitiré que sempai le haga frente a esto solo! – exclamó y siguió –

El chico siguió golpeando hasta empezar a dañar la cerradura de aquella puerta, y poderla abrir para ir a buscar a su entrenador…

- No es necesario que vayan todos – decía al salir –

- ¿Estás de broma? – replico otro – iremos –

Todos asintieron y salieron a la búsqueda…

- ¿A dónde habrá ido? – se preguntaban todos –

Mientras tanto, Fubuki trataba de llegar al primer piso antes que su agresor le alcanzara…

**FIN CHAPTER 09**


	10. Chapter 10

EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL

**CHAPTER 10**

El peli plata apenas comenzaba a notar su estado, cansado, preocupado y ya herido en menos de lo esperado, en su mente nunca había existido la posibilidad de terminar así y mientras más vueltas le daban al asunto, solo imaginaba cosas peores…

- ¡No te escaparás así de rápido! – replicaba Kumazaki molesto – puede ser todo lo veloz que quieras pero no creo que coordines con tu brazo así, cierto –

- ¿Acaso se dio cuenta? – pensó Fubuki –

- ¿Qué? Es obvio, tu expresión lo dice todo – decía con aire triunfante –

El más joven se enderezó un poco y siguió alejándose mientras sostenía su brazo procurando no moverlo mucho para no provocar más dolor del que tenía…

- Maldito mocoso entrenador… replicaba el otro apretando sus puños -

Sin pensarlo mucho Kumazaki decidió acelerar sus pasos y atrapar de una vez por todas a Fubuki, objetivo que logró al tomarlo de la chaqueta y zarandearlo violentamente, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared…

- Yo gané – decía riendo el mayor –

- ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto? – interrogó algo desubicado el peli plata –

- Nada en absoluto, que sea material – decía – solo la satisfacción de verte así – terminó diciendo mientras sus mirada se tornaba oscura –

Fubuki aprovechando un ligero descuido de su agresor, lo pateó, seguidamente se compuso un poco y empezó a buscar un punto de salida, al tiempo que sus estudiantes del club lo buscaban… a pesar de la fuerte voluntad que tenía de salir de aquella situación, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener los estragos de toda una jornada de trabajo…

- ¡Sempai! – llamaba el joven algo apresurado viendo como toda la escuela estaba desordenada –

- Tiene que estar por acá, no creo que haya ido lejos – decía Makari –

- La cuestión es ¿dónde? – cuestionaba otro –

Mientras pensaban en una cantidad de lugares, un estruendo proveniente del salón cercano al evento los hizo sobresaltar…

- No puede ser… -

Mientras tanto…

Cierto que es horrible que ahora sea la situación sea al revés – decía Kumazaki al tiempo que buscaba al peli plata – sabes me sentí contra la pared, cuando por ti y tu amigos me echaron, dañaron mi imagen en ese partido -

- Este tipo… - decía Fubuki –

Seguía alejándose más, pero para su mala suerte, aquella persona logró verlo y ante su rabia, se trato de abalanzar sobre el más joven, quien por evitarlo, retrocedió sin mirar atrás, tropezándose irremediablemente para luego rodar por las escaleras que allí habían…perdiendo la consciencia casi de inmediato, mientras yacía en el suelo, totalmente indefenso.

- Fubuki-san…. – dijo Shirosaki al voltear y encontrarse con aquella escena –

De inmediato, corrió hasta llevar al lugar dónde quedo el peli plata…

- ¡Vamos, resiste! – replicaba el chico mientras lo revisaba – abre los ojos –

La siguiente que hizo el chico fue examinar al mayor, valiéndose de los conocimientos básicos que tenia sobre primeros auxilios, comprobando que habría heridas internas, solo cuando tocó el brazo izquierdo del mayor, fue que encontró la primera lesión de consideración;

- No puedo creerlo, su brazo está roto – decía mientras escuchaba nuevamente a Kumazaki gritar como loco – esto de verdad, ha llegado demasiado lejos –

Shirosaki, movió cuidadosamente al peli plata, para tratar de ocultarlo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus viejos compañeros d equipo…

- ¿Dónde rayos están? – preguntaba impaciente – se supone que deberían de estar cerca, están que matan a su entrenador - decía algo serio –

- ¿En dónde está? – se escuchaba Kumazami quien había bajado – me facilitaste las cosas, mira que irte escaleras abajo, será más rápido arreglar cuentas contigo –

Yukimura y los demás chicos, llegaron al lugar, encontrándose de lejos con su ex – entrenador, ya sulfurado y mirando a todos lados…

- Pero… ¿en dónde está sempai? –

- ¿Será que le paso algo? –

- No perdonaré a ese tipo, si le hizo algo – replicaba el joven aprendiz –

- Ya era hora que se aparecieran – decía Shirosaki apareciendo frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados –

- ¿Tú? ¿qué haces aquí? – indagaba uno de los chicos –

- No les interesa – replico el otro secamente – más bien, por qué vienen hasta ahora –

- El entrenador nos dejó encerrados – dijo Makari – no fue fácil salir –

- Ya entiendo – decía sonriendo un poco – entonces era por eso que estaba solo, que manera tan arriesgada de hacer las cosas –

- ¿Sabes en donde está Fubuki-sempai? –

El aludido solo asintió ligeramente…

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- Solo les diré que sigue con vida – dijo al fin el chico – si quieren verlo, primero tendrán que detener al maniático que grita –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que sigue con vida? – preguntaba Yukimura –

- Deberías entenderlo – repuso el otro – en este momento, no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a ese tipo –

La cara de espanto de todo el equipo no dio espera;

- No es cierto… -

- Descuiden, ya les dije que está vivo – dijo serenamente –

- ¡Voy a detener a Kumazaki! – replicó Yukimura molesto mientras comenzaba a avanzar –

- Entonces ¿harás lo mismo que tu maestro? – dijo Shirosaki interponiéndose – irás tu solo y medirás fuerzas, acabarás igual o peor –

- ¡No me fastidies! ¡Hazte a un lado! – exclamó enojado –

Escucha, tu querido maestro, está demasiado herido como para que tu ahora lo quieras acompañar – decía el otro tratando de aplacar el impulso de Yukimura – logré esconderlo un poco pero a este paso, lo encontrará y lo matará, si no hacemos algo, ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres ayudarlo? –

El chico quedó en silencio unos instantes ante las palabras de Shirosaki…

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó más calmado –

- Por ahora está seguro - respondió - ¿tienen algo en mente para enfrentar ese tipo? –

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? –

- Ellos siempre llegan tarde – repuso Shirosaki –

- Lo detendremos usando nuestro modo de juego – dijo Yukimura algo serio –

- Perdona que te lo diga, pero no estamos en un partido – cuestiono uno de los chicos –

- No estoy diciendo que lo estemos – replico el chico – estoy diciendo que usaremos eso para detener a Kumazaki, solo debemos sacarlo de aquí, ¿cierto? – volteo a ver a Shirosaki –

- Si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien – respondió el aludido – les ayudaré –

El grupo de chicos hizo un circulo y discutió acerca del paso a seguir antes de encarar a su ex –entrenador y evitar que continuará provocando daños….

- ¡Bien! Solo será hasta que llegue la policía – decían –

- Si es que llega –

- ¡Basta Shirosaki! ¡Por supuesto que llegaran! – replico uno –

Unos momentos después volvieron a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, sonaba molesto mientras golpeaba todo lo que se le cruzaba… con una mirada serena los chicos terminaron de pactar sus actos.

- Tiempo sin verlo, entrenador – saludaba sarcásticamente Yukimura –

- ¿Qué hiciste con tu maestro? – indagaba – es obvio que le estas ayudando a huir –

- ¿En serio? –

- ¡No me tomes del pelo! – grito molesto – me dirás ahora mismo dónde está, lo encontraré y podrás irte tranquilo -

- Interesante oferta – dijo Yukimura – pero es como si ofrecieras un dulce a un bebé –

- Tú…. –

En ese instante se ve la trayectoria fugaz de un balón que va hacia el chico, lo atrapa y respira hondo…

- No voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a mi maestro – sentencia mientras pateaba fuertemente - ¡todos es hora! – anunció para luego ver como un grupo de ellos comenzaban a aparecer en varias direcciones del lugar –

- ¡¿Pero qué?! - se preguntaba exaltado el mayor - no crean que caeré en sus tontos jueguitos –

- ¿Quién dijo que esto es un juego? – decía Makari –

- Vamos en serio – confirmo otro de los chicos –

- Ah… ustedes, aún recuerdo lo hicieron en ese partido…. –

- Es cosa de pasado y no te da derecho a venir aquí y agredirnos – sentencio Yukimura – no vamos a perdonarte por lo que acabas de hacer –

- Si quieren hagan una ronda – amenazaba el mayor – no podrán conmigo –

- Eso lo veremos – dijeron todos al tiempo –

La formación del equipo tomo lugar de inmediato, rodeando al mayor hasta no dejarle más salidas, por ello se molestaba pues en su mente solo estaba encontrar a Fubuki terminar su asunto tan pronto le fuera posible…

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad Inazuma…**

Haruna y Kidou se encontraban alistando su viaje cada uno por su lado, irían en avión, saliendo prácticamente apenas despuntara el sol.

La prisa en ellos era evidente y ninguno de los dos tenía tranquilidad, Haruna temía porque algo muy grave pasara con Fubuki sin estar ella presente para ayudarle, le dolía verse en esa situación…

- Shirou… - decía mientras suspiraba un poco –

En eso sonaba el teléfono de la sala;

- ¿Diga? – contestó la peli azul - ¿Hermano? ¿ocurre algo? –

- No es nada solo quería saber cómo va todo - decía a través de la línea –

- Bien… supongo – contesto ella – estaré mejor cuando me llame Shirou –

- ¿Te llama? –

- Claro, todas las noches – dijo sonriendo - me da las buenas noches –

- Entiendo – respondió - bueno apenas te llame házmelo saber –

- ¿Eh? –

- Así sabré que todo está bien –

- Claro, claro - decía ella riendo – pensé que querías molestarlo de nuevo –

- Vamos, no siempre seré un ogro para tu esposo – decía él mitigando un sonrisa –

- Eso creo también, deberías verlo como otro hermano para ti – rió ella –

- Ya lo veremos – dijo el de gafas – te llamaré luego –

- De acuerdo – respondió ella colgando –

Aunque no le haya comentado nada a su hermano, Haruna se sentía algo inquieta desde hacía un rato, luego de haber visto una foto de Fubuki que estaba en el apartamento.

- Solo serán cosas mías – se decía mientras se frotaba la cara – mañana te veré y seguro dejaré de preocuparme tanto -

**Hokkaido**

**7:25 pm**

La afrenta de los chicos, habían rodeado a Kumazaki sin darle opciones de escabullirse por algún sitio. Sin lugar a dudas el esfuerzo de los chicos comenzaba a dar frutos tanto así que lo siguiente que oyeron fueron las sirenas de los autos de la policía…

Habían tardado sí, pero al menos lograrían detenerlo antes que se fuera, al darse cuenta que habían llegado refuerzos giro dando unos atrás para intentar huir por la parte trasera del auditorio; cosa que no fue permitida siendo capturado unos momentos después de haber intentado fugarse. Los chicos solo observaban aquella escena de éste gritando y tratando de zafarse de las manos de la policía….

- ¿En dónde está sempai? – volvió a preguntar Yukimura –

- Allí – señalo Shirosaki – ve con él, yo llamaré a una ambulancia –

- ¿Así de grave como para que tenga que ir al hospital? – preguntaba otro chico –

- Supongo – respondió mientras se iba alejando – tengan cuidado con él – terminó diciendo –

- Yukimura – dijeron los demás –

- Vamos a ver como se encuentra – decía el chico pensativo – también debemos avisarle a Haruna-san -

El grupo de chicos fue en busca de su entrenador, quien se encontraba semi-consciente en el suelo, su expresión era algo cansada pero a la vez denotaba algo tranquilidad…

- ¡Sempai! – Exclamo el chico al verle mientras se agachaba - ¿cómo terminaste así? – preguntaba asustado mientras le tomaba la mano – oye di algo –

El mayor solo abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con las miradas de preocupación de los chicos, tomó aire y se limito a sonreír primeramente…

- Es bueno que estén bien – decía pausadamente –

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Mírate, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo? – cuestionaba Yukimura un poco serio –

- Su brazo no luce nada bien – decía otro chico reparando un poco al mayor –

Momentos después llegaron dos paramédicos al lugar, uno de los estudiantes le indicó el lugar y llegando enseguida… lo siguiente que vieron los chicos fue como Fubuki era llevado a la ambulancia rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes algún número para avisarle a su esposa? – preguntaban a Yukimura –

- ¿Eh? –

- Eres más cercano a ellos – dijo Makari –

- Cierto… creo que lo tengo – dijo algo apagado el chico – me pregunto cómo lo tomará Haruna- san – decía al grupo mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente – Sempai… -

**FIN CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL PARA ELLA Y ELLA PARA EL**

* * *

**FANFIC**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**SINOPSIS:**

Haruna y Fubuki mantienen una relación algo inusual a la vista de sus amigos y personas que lo notan, abriendo paso así a una cadena de situaciones insólitas y malentendidos para muchos… y al fin la pregunta es siempre; ¿qué son realmente? La aparición de un tercero que intentará a toda costa llamar la atención del joven peli plata será el inicio de una odisea diaria para quienes queden involucrados.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

La ambulancia llegaba al hospital de Hokkaido, en medio de urgencias y ordenes médicas, Fubuki estaba algo consciente pensando en la reacción que Haruna podría tener cuando se enterará de lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y sobre todo a él…

- Perdón… si te asusto… - susurraba casi inaudiblemente antes de caer en un sueño profundo –

Mientras tanto el equipo llegaba arribaba al hospital corriendo, y preguntando por el estado de su entrenador…

- ¿Disculpe tiene alguna información de Fubuki Shirou? – preguntaba Yukimura a la enfermera de la recepción - ¡somos sus estudiantes! – exclamó –

- Déjame revisar – dijo la mujer notando la preocupación de los chicos – veamos, entró hace un tiempo, pero los médicos aún lo están atendiendo – dijo revisando unos papeles - ¿conocen a algún familiar de su profesor? –

- Su esposa no está en la ciudad ahora mismo – respondió Makari –

- Pero está en camino – intervino Yukimura – no tardará –

- En eso el chico se retiro sacando su teléfono celular…

- Haruna-san contesta – decía el chico algo asustado –

Mientras tanto la peli azul se encontraba cenando algo ligero antes de irse dormir, sin embargo el sonido de su teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse un poco…

- ¿Shirou? – se preguntaba, pues era costumbre que la llamara en las noches – no es su número - ¿por qué Yukimura está llamando? – se empezó a preguntar apenas reconoció el número –

- ¡Haruna-san! – llamó el chico apenas escucho la voz de ella –

- ¿Qué sucede Yukimura? - preguntaba ella mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar entre ideas difusas pero nada alentadoras –

- Debes venir enseguida…. – decía el chico – Fubuki-sempai…

- ¿Qué pasó con Shirou? – inquirió asustada y casi alterada –

- Está en el hospital – dijo el chico – necesitan que vengas, él necesita que vengas – puntualizó alterándose un poco –

- Yukimura… - dijo Haruna notando la actitud del chico, respiro hondo – cálmate, saldré enseguida para allá, lo prometo mientras está pendiente de Shirou –

- Como digas – dijo – apenas llegues llámame –

- Claro, te veo luego – dijo y colgó – no puede ser…. – decía con lagrimas en los ojos – Shirou ¿qué fue lo que paso? Se suponía que estabas en la escuela…. –

Trato de calmarse un poco antes de llamar a Kidou…

- ¿Qué sucede Haruna? – preguntaba Kidou desde la otra línea –

- ¡Es Shirou! ¡Algo pasó en Hokkaido! – casi gritaba ella en medio de su espanto –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por favor cálmate – pedía su hermano –

- Yukimura, su alumno me acaba de llamar – decía ella preocupada – me dijo que Shirou está en el hospital…. –

- ¿Te dijo que pasó? –

- No, estaba algo asustado – respondió ella – no le quise insistir, me pidió que fuera tan rápido como pudiera –

- Entiendo, si esa es la situación, tendremos que salir ahora mismo – decía Kidou –

- ¿Podemos hacerlo? – indagó su hermana sorprendida –

- Claro, pasaré a buscarte enseguida – dijo – espérame –

La llamada terminó, los dos hermanos tomaron el equipaje que previamente habían armado, junto con otras cosas necesarias y prepararon para ir a la estación….al encontrarse fue muy poco lo que hablaron, en parte para ir menguando la tensión evidente entre los dos, pues ni siquiera dieron aviso a sus amigos de la repentina salida.

En solo unas horas, llegarían a Hokkaido.

**Hospital de Hokkaido 8:46 pm**

Fubuki estaba en la sala de observación, por dictamen médico pasaría la noche allí…

Sus estudiantes tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar a verle antes que fueran llevados a sus casas, sin embargo Yukimura insistió en quedarse hasta que llegara Haruna y así estar seguro que todo estaría bien…

- ¿Seguro quieres quedarte? – preguntaba su padre – debes estar cansado –

- Solo será hasta que Haruna-san llegue – decía el joven algo apagado – es culpa de nosotros que Fubuki-sempai esté aquí ahora –

- No creo que los culpe a ustedes por eso – decía el mayor – por lo que he visto y hablado con él es una persona bastante amable, no iba a dejar a su grupo correr un riesgo alto-

- Lo sé, pero no era para que se enfrentara solo con ese sujeto – replicaba el chico –

El hombre solo lo miro un poco y entendió un poco como se sentía su hijo….

- Bien esperaremos a que llegue su esposa – dijo sonriendo – pero mañana deberás descansar lo más que puedas –

- Solo por mañana – respondió el chico – no porque sempai no nos este viendo, dejaremos de entrenar –

- No tienes remedio – dijo – bien, trato hecho , pero debes hacerle saber eso a tus demás compañeros –

- Desde luego – respondió –

La sala de espera de aquel sitio tenia a pocas personas a esas horas, allí más que todo sobresalían personas de la escuela, las pocas que quedaron luego que el médico de turno salió a dar noticias sobre el peli plata, al parecer no corría peligro su vida, pero debía quedarse internado.

Mientras en el pabellón de observación se encontraba Fubuki, inconsciente aun y siendo monitoreado por algunos aparatos… su rostro lucia tranquilo a pesar de haber estado unas pocas horas antes en una situación tan peligrosa.

….-…

- ¿Crees que este bien? – preguntaba Haruna a su hermano –

- Debe estarlo, si fueran malas noticias – decía Kidou midiendo cada palabra – ya lo sabríamos –

- Supongo – decía ella suspirando –

- ¿Te dijeron en qué hospital estaba? –

- No lo pregunte, pero quede en llamar a Yukimura apenas pisara la ciudad –

- Entiendo – dijo mirando el reloj – está pendiente, en media hora llegaremos – puntualizó el de gafas –

Ella asintió, mientras comenzaba a revisar su teléfono celular, repasando una y otra vez fotos y canciones que le recordaban a Fubuki….

- Se está tardando… - decía el chico mientras bostezaba un poco – Haruna-san –

- ¿No hay noticias de los familiares del Señor Fubuki? – indagaba una enfermera –

- No aún no llega – respondió el mayor –

- No debe tardar – añadió el chico – debió salir de improviso, es normal que pueda tardar –

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo la mujer – pero entre más rápido llegue algún familiar será mejor –

- ¿Le ocurre algo malo a Fubuki-sempai? – cuestiono enseguida Yukimura –

- No te preocupes, es solo que debemos realizar unos análisis, pero debemos tener la autorización de un familiar cercano – se explicaba la enfermera –

- Igual sigue sonando malo – repuso el chico cruzando los brazos –

- No es como parece - dijo la mujer – avísenme apenas lleguen sus familiares –

Los dos asintieron….mientras la enfermera se retiraba.

**Media hora después Kidou y Haruna llegaban a Hokkaido…**

Los nervios de la peli azul eran evidentes, sus manos estaban inquietas mientras trataban de sacar el teléfono móvil, para avisar de su llegada a Yukimura, quien la esperaba desde hacía algunas horas en el hospital….

- Hola, Yukimura, soy yo – decía ella – acabo de llegar, ¿en qué hospital se encuentran? –

Luego de unos segundos al teléfono mientras su hermano le miraba seriamente, colgó…

- Hospital Central – dijo ella seria – me dijo que necesitaban hablar con un familiar – dijo esto último casi llorosa –

Su hermano asintió y pidió un taxi para que los llevara al lugar, fue un viaje silencioso y pesado, estaban preocupados.

Los minutos fueron eternos, y la tensión mucha, apenas vislumbraron el hospital. Bajaron rápidamente entrando por el corredor de emergencias, allí miro a todos lados buscando a Yukimura, el cual estaba acostado en las sillas de la sala espera junto a su padre….

- ¡Yukimura! – le llamó enseguida –

- ¡Haruna-san! Pudiste llegar – dijo el chico sonriendo –

- Tenía todo casi listo para estar aquí mañana – comentó ella – por eso pudimos arreglarlo y venir apenas me llamaste –

- Es un alivio – dijo el chico mientras miraba a Kidou – necesitan tu permiso para hacerle algo a Sempai –

Ella quedo pensativa mientras trataba de sonreír al chico…

- Iremos a ver qué pasa – dijo Kidou –

**FIN CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Regresa, esta historia.**

**Dudas, preguntas o comentarios, bienvenidos n_n**


End file.
